Jungle Pleasures
by Apprentice08
Summary: On the run, barely dressed, isolated and alone Robin is being chased down by Slade. Chasing the boy wonder, enjoying the view and finally getting his hands all over robin's body Slade is determined to catch him, and keep robin lost in the jungle forever
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is a fic to indulge my Slasher self. My friend Caitlyn showed me the glory of all things Slash, Yaohi and henti. Sorry if I spelled them wrong I ain't Japanese. Anyway this is my first hard core slash so enjoy!

"Wake up little Robin." His eyes flutter open but despite the fact he sees an orange and black blur he does not recognize the voice.

He closes them again to chase away the fuzz and hears the soft, comforting purr again, "Come on little bird, it's time to get up."

He dares to open his eyes again and this time he sees the face clearly, or no, he sees the mask clearly.

His mind finally catches up with his eyes and ears and he jerks up to a sitting position. Before him, crouched in a tree's bow shaped trunk is Slade. The boy looks like he is in a nightmare, one that he can't wake up from. "Good morning Robin." says that dark, low silky voice. Blinking several times as if to make sure Slade is really there he ignores the greeting and stands up on his wobbly legs.

"S-Slade w-" he pauses to swallow and sooth his dry burning throat.

"What have you done...where am I...why are you back?"

Slade doesn't move, it unnerves the boy. "Do you always answer a greeting with questions? You should be more careful who you say that to, you could offend."

Robin reaches for his belt and is shocked to grasp air, he looks down as he hears Slade's mocking words, "Tut tut Robin. Loosing your belt? Thats very irresponsible of you."

Robin grits his teeth and growls, "What do you want!"

"Temper Robin. I am not in the mood for your attitude right now." Robin hears the warning tone in Slade voice and feels a familiar pull of fear hit his spin. Glaring at the only man who scares him he charges yelling in frustration. Hes letting his frustration, confusion and fear lead him head on into battle, a battle he is not ready for.

He throws a punch at Slade, who in turn jumps over his head and shoves Robin hard with his hand. Having bad balance do to the roots and stones on the ground and because of the force of Slade's push Robin flies forward and before he can stop himself his forehead smashes with a thud into the bow of the tree where Slade had just been crouching.

Dizzy and unable to regain his footing Robin stumbles back and falls to the ground. His world is spinning and for a second the pain and disorientation won't allow him breath. He forces his mind to calm down and he slowly starts to make himself take deep even breaths.

"What is this about Slade?" he asks again, this time, calmly, softly.

For a long time there is no response and when Robin feels like he can move his head with out it exploding he glances at the man who is standing only a few feet away. Slade stands there, watching. Waiting.

For what?

Finally Slade must notice that Robin has calmed himself down because he speaks and it is not as if to a child.

"It is nice to know you still hold fond feelings for me. It will make this game so much more...interesting."

Robin gives him a look of distaste and asks, "What game? What ever it is you are planning Slade I am ready. A lot has changed since Trigon."

Slade takes a few steps to the left and circles the boy halfway, "Indeed Robin, a lot HAS changed." He comes up behind Robin who turns but still does not stand. "Enough has changed in fact that I do not wish to fight you...anymore."

A familiar look of confusion and disbelief covers the young boys face. "What?" he asks with a child like tone seizing at his voice.

"In case you haven't already noticed you are surrounded by jungle. And we are quite alone. It is just you and I out here, hundreds of thousands of miles away from anyone or anything. No cars or phones or monitoring systems...no friends." Slade has turned around and is looking away from Robin at this point, the boy sill confused but trying to sound strong asks, "Why?"

Slade was hoping this would be his next question, "I brought you out here so we can play a little game. A game, just the two of us. No titans, no robots and no little red buttons."

Robin's eyes narrow as he launches himself deeper into the conversation, "What is the point of this game?"

Slade turns to him, having walked quite a ways away, and slowly comes back near Robin, who has taken this time to stand and back away. He feels the jungle behind him. To thick to run for it, he would have to stand and fight.

"This game is simple. You run and I chase...if I catch you...I get to keep you. You become...my trophy."

Robin gave him a look of disgust, "What makes you think I am going to agree to this? There is no upside for me and it doesn't look like I benefit at all."

Slade, with out a moments notice spun quickly and kicked Robin through the trees, the boy landed painfully in a pool of water that was deep enough to cover up to his chest. Slade crashed through after him and before Robin could spring away Slade grabs him and yanks the boy to his body.

Ripping at the boy's tunic and pulling off his boots and cape Slade says into the boy's ear, "Who ever said I was doing this to benefit you. This game is to amuse me...and me alone. If you don't run then it makes it easy on me. Less work, but I promise you, you won't like what being my trophy does to the body. There is work that comes with it, and a job that must be done. It would _benefit_ you to not get caught, less you wish to suffer my wrath." Slade has been holding Robin by his neck this whole time, the pool of water is ice cold despite the humid and hot temperatures of the jungle around them.

Slade throws the now mostly naked Robin onto the jungles damp floor. "You will run or you will suffer..." Robin looks to Slade and realizes the man still has HIS belt, while Robin has nothing. He has no choice he has to run. Robin, with out another word jets into the jungle leaving Slade standing in the pool of water holding the boy's tunic, cape and boots. The game has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Each chapter is going to be short because this isn't going to be a long story but I still hope you enjoy it anyway

Chapter 2 

It's been four weeks. I am stuck out here, hungry, tired and very weak. I am not to sure what part of the world I am in but I want to guess Asia because there is a lot of bamboo, and if you climb some of the peaks you can find snow. The temperature is decent, if not a little cold at night and I have actually found there are a few edible plants around the area that I have been starting to call, my territory. Between the waterfall and the impassible wall that it provides to the East, the canyon and the gorge to the West, the white water rapids to the North and the swampy bug infested marshes to the South I am trapped in this area and no matter how I try I can not get out.

Slade chose the perfect area to trap his pray, and believe me I am trapped and completely at his mercy. He acts as if he has been here millions of times, he knows all the caves and he knows how to reach the top of the waterfall and he even knows how to get to the opposite side of the river. There has to be a bridge for that but I have gone miles in each direction and have yet to find it.

Now Slade himself is what I should really be focusing on, he finds me, it would seem, whenever he wishes to. No matter how far I go or how deep in this hellhole I may hide he finds me as if with ease. It seems once or twice a week he comes looking for me, I barely escape with my life intact. He gives me a few days to heal and then comes after me again. At least that is what he did the first three weeks or so. This week has been more like a constant chance. I am guessing he is tired of surprising me. I have actually managed to lose him once or twice but only because I had done something that he was not stupid enough to try.

He had been chasing me up a hill, a rather nasty hill and I threw a rock at a pile of lumber that someone had cut, (this had given me hope of rescue seeing as maybe there was a lumber yard around) they came thundering down. Slade jumped to the left and ended up getting pinned to a tree by one of the logs, I how ever was to caught up in trying to get away I kept running towards the log and jumped over the first one, ducked under the second, managed to skip of the next four and then flip over the next two. After that they came slower and when I reached the top and looked back Slade was burried. Wasn't his fault, he didn't know about the bump on the hill that made all the tree trunks tilt left.

I was very pleased until he started to climb out of the huge pile and walk towards me. I sprinted away and managed to hide well enough he didn't find me again. Since then I ran when I can, rest when I can and eat what I find. I have lost weight and I am sure my bruises have bruises but there is nothing much I can do about it.

Oh god, I hear something….

He is coming, I have to get away. I can't tell how close he is, and I cant see him but he is there I know he is….I have to run!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is where it gets good!**

**Chapter 3**

Two months. Robin looked at the lines he had carved into the tree. It had been two whole months, the Titans hadn't found him yet and Slade was really putting the pressure on. Robin reached over and picked a yellow fruit from the tree, he bit into it hungrily and felt the sweet juices flood his mouth. This fruit was so good, he was glad he had found a whole grove of them before Slade had had a chance to find him.

The man was relentless, Robin was skin and bones, and his bruise's bruises had bruises. Slade would catch up to him and beat the crap out of him; Robin barely made it away last time. It was getting to the point where Robin refused to fight and started to try and talk Slade into letting him go. It wasn't that he was scared or even mildly threatened but Robin had no strength left, he had almost fallen three times trying to get up into this tree to get the fruit.

He finished the piece he had and reached for another. He downed about four more, trying to get as much food as he could. He had no clue when he would get to eat next. He reached for one more when he saw before him a leaf drop. It floated down and he froze in mid-bite. He watched it float down past him and to the ground. In the next instant he jumped off the branch he had been on and sprang for a branch about five feet away. He turned back in time to see Slade's foot break the branch he had just been on in half.

He realized he still had the fruit in his mouth so he spit it out and when his hands wrapped around the other branch he swung around once and twisted so he landed facing towards Slade. "Well done Robin, despite your obvious lack of energy you have managed to keep alert. I am impressed to say the least."

Robin did not respond. He stood knowing what was to come, and turned quickly jumping to the next closest branch. He heard Slade start the chase and Robin was glad he had eaten fast, he would need the energy.

It was a long chase, Robin had eventually run out of branches and had to jump down, he rolled and took off kicking up dust. Slade was on his tail the entire time. Robin did not recognize anything in this area; he had to be in an un-explored part of his territory.

He was sure of one thing however; after this was over he could be a great distance runner in the Olympics. He came to a wall, a rock wall. Sheer and steep. He had no choice, he started to climb and found it wasn't as hard as he had expected. He noticed there were a lot of places to grab with his hands and dig in with his feet. He climbed as quickly as he could, but realized that if he, as weak as he was, climb this fast, Slade should be….

Robin felt a hand wrap around his ankle and he was yanked harshly towards the ground, Robin refused to let go however and with all the strength he could, kicked out with his other foot. It landed a harsh blow to Slade's face and the man lost his footing. He fell back, but managed to catch the rock face near the bottom before he hit the ground. Robin scampered up the rest of the way and took off again, he hoped he could get far enough away that Slade wouldn't be able to find his trail.

He reached a part in the jungle that he saw a large hill through a clearing in the canopy, on top of the large cliff like mound was a house. Robin stood stupefied. Was he really this close to being rescued? Could this be his escape from the hellhole?

He knew he wouldn't make it up that cliff today, he was to tired, he had to find a place to sleep and then he would make it up tomorrow when he had more energy. First however, he had to find a place he could rest. He tried to keep in his head the direction of the house, the huge house. With the many windows that over looked this evil jungle. He found a log, a large log, it was rotted on the inside and he was glad to see that he fit perfectly inside it. He was awake for a while do to the light, but his fatigued got the better of him and he was out.

He woke up, hours later not knowing what time it was or how long he had been out. He felt constricted and sore but he also felt stronger then he was yesterday. He was going to escape even if he had to stoop so low as to steal a car from the houses garage. He waited and listened for a while to make sure he wouldn't be jumped when he climbed out of the log. After a few minutes of strained listing he slowly climbed out of the logs hollow center and brushed all the logs dead, decaying crap off of himself.

He tried to regain his bearings and started to head in the direction of the house. The hike was easy, until he finally reached the cliff and looked up to see the houses many large windows looking down at him. He sighed, wishing that cliffs were not always what happened to be standing in the way. He started the long and grueling climb. He was sweating and shaking by the time he reached the top.

He climbed over the edge and collapsed, he rested for well over twenty minutes before he had the strength to get up. His legs and arms were like jello and he felt like he was going to pass out at any minute. He reached the front door, rang the doorbell and collapsed. When the door opened he looked up with a small smile and weak tired eyes, he needed salvation.

Sadly it was not to be, before him in with an even twinge in his eye stood Slade. "Robin? Come to see me in my loneliness? How thoughtful of you."

**What you think?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I know these chapters are short but I also notice that when the chapters are shorter I write them and keep them updated better. Maybe it's because my attention span is like really bad. No clue, chapter four…. enjoy!

Chapter 4 

All hope was washed away as Robin was greeted by the sight of his enemy, "Slade? This is…your house?" Robin asked weakly.

Slade seemed to smirk even though Robin could not see his face, "Of course. You don't think I could still be in such good shape if I had to live off this jungle like you did you?"

Robin crawled back onto his haunches, his hands on the ground ready to shove himself up if he had to. "Why Robin, there is no need to crawl. Your not an animal, despite your current situation. I will give you one whole minute to turn around and run."

He did not move for a moment debating whether or not he trusted the man. "Robin, you know I am a man of my word. If I were you I would be going, you only have forty seconds left. Unless of course, your to tired, or to beaten. I will gladly finish this game right now, you can come inside and eat and sleep in a read bed and take a hot shower. I have some ice tea made if you would like some and some eggs and bacon waiting. You are welcome to it…"

Robin made a motion as if to move forward but stopped, "How clever, you know me to well, there is a catch. The game would be over, I would win and you would have to cross the thresh hold of the house on your own, of you own free will."

Robin instantly backed up, no way. He refused. "I didn't think you would agree to those terms. Your pride ruins everything, you could never make things easy for me could you?" Slade said in a mocking tone, "Twenty-Five seconds, I would go if I was you."

Not knowing what else to do the tired, and beaten Robin stood and turned. He paused just a second longer to wonder if he should take the offer, Robin looked back at the door and Slade stepped aside and pushed the door open. His hand was held out towards the door as if to show case it.

A bed would be nice, Robin thought but his pride was still on fire, and after one more second and looking into the extremely nice looking house Robin took off into the jungle, with Slade not to far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know there were a lot of typos in the last one, I am sorry for that. I am writing these two chapters at school. And I am in a hurry I know that makes me a bad author. Um, I will go home tonight and edit them if u want to wait to read this one. Not sure. THANKS FOR BEING SO NICE!

Chapter 5 

Things couldn't get much worse at the current juncture. Robin had not been thinking. He shouldn't have used all his strength to get to the house. He shouldn't have assumed it meant rescue, he knew Slade better than that. Slade was, first and fore most, a man of comfort. And even though he promised no little red buttons, that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on the Titans, or his cities.

…. Or Robin…

It hit him like a tone of bricks. The reason that Slade could find him so fast and so easily was because he probably had monitors in the house. He was watching Robin's every move, and he could pin point him wherever he was. Robin had never been safe; he had always been under Slade's finger.

Anger filled the boy's exhausted body. Slade was always one step ahead, but the playing field was equal now. No way for Slade to control him, no buttons, no bombs, no dusts or toxins. However there were also no Titans, no tower and no computers. Robin's files and all his training gear were gone as well. He had nothing but his brains so he had to really start to use them.

Robin skidded to a halt and fell to his hands and knees. It was a dead end. Before him was a cliff unlike any he had run into so far. Over two miles high he could see the entire jungle, and it went on forever. He let out a yell of frustration and sat there breathing heavy. Sweat dropped off his brow.

"Now now Robin, no nee to shout I can hear you just fine."

He did not turn around to look at the man who mocked him so mercilessly, but spoke between deep heaving breaths, "Slade, Please. I am too weak to keep this going, I am exhausted. If you want a good chase, a real challenge from me, turn off your monitors and give me a real head start. Isn't tracking supposed to be half the fun of the haunt anyway?"

Slade did not move but spoke rather nonchalantly, "Monitors? What monitors?"

Robin yelled out of frustration for the man, "Don't talk to me like I am a child! I am not stupid! I know that's how you have been finding me so quickly! You know where I am!"

Sounding annoyed and very short tempered Slade spoke quickly, "There are no monitors this time Robin. I have been finding you so easily because you have been sloppy. You have not been using your head, even after two whole months of this game. Granted I have been surprised you have escaped me so many times and let us not forget your attempts at killing me. You came very close…twice in fact. Seeing you, Robin the Boy Wonder, in a merciless fit really thrills me to the core. I wasn't sure you were capable of killing but obviously you can…you just need…. to be pushed."

Robin's temper was glowing, Slade blocked the only way out, the only way to get away was to run back to the cliff the house was on and climb back down. The only way to get there was through Slade.

He stood and turned to the man who constantly taunted him. His body shook with the effort of using energy he didn't have, the sweat poured even though he felt dehydrated.

Two whole months with little to no sleep, a lack of food, hardly any clean water and constant battery from this man had taken its toll. Robin didn't stand a chance, but he wasn't going to go out like this. He was going to fight to the end or die trying. Slade would never and could never win as long as Robin died fighting.

Having made up his mind, Robin, using mainly will power and adrenaline shot forward and ran at Slade. The man had looked some what surprised that Robin was going to try and attack and must have been caught off guard because when Robin landed a kick to his chest he went down.

Jumping onto Slade and straddling the man as he fell filled Robin with even more confidence, he let out a warrior like yell and started slamming Slade with his fists, where he was getting all this strength from he had no clue.

Seconds went by and Robin continued to thrash away at the damn mask. The mask that haunted him and taunted him and berated him. He hated it so much, he felt the skin on his knuckles tear as he slammed blow after blow into the orange and black piece of metal. His gloves had been taken, taken by this man. It was his fault that his knuckles bled so badly. This added insult to injury and he strengthened each blow knowing well on that he should stop and run.

Finally he seemed to cool his anger and he stood to leave, but a wariness he had never felt before over took him and he fell back onto the man's chest that he hated so much. His breath was a rasping gasp, his spit flowed out of his mouth and he knew he had no chance to run now. He had let his anger take hold and because of that he would pay. He could not run and Slade was sure to be pissed, Robin waited for the darkness to come and lay claim to him.

The last thing he felt was being picked up and carried away, a soft chuckle invading his head, and then everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am really glad you guys are into this, the slash is coming so hold on to your hats, just a sneak peek for you all so I can leave you excited, the first scene involves a waterfall! HOW CLICHÉ! BUT SO DELICIOUS! **

Chapter 6 

I'm running towards the helicopter, he isn't going to get away this time. I am going to stop him, catch him, what ever it takes. Even if I have to leave the Titans behind and chase him to the ends of the Earth, he will never hurt another innocent as long as I live. He is running across the roof before me, the helicopter up in the air, the rope ladder swinging madly.

_He jumps, and the helicopter swings away, I pick up the pace and jump with all my might. Slade has already made it up inside the chopper; I climb quickly for fear of him cutting the ropes. I reached the top and climb inside. A military style chopper? I am confused and for a moment forget why I am there, that is until I see him coming at me. I dodge and a fight ensues, I see him coming at me and I feel my heart racing but just like every other fight I control my urge to run and face him. His evil must end today, if he leaves like he claims then I may never see him again in MY city but he will be in another city…. with another hero…another person to fight. Slade is mine, only I cant fight him. Only I can stop him. Only I can have him. _

_That is when it happens, the chopper jerks to avoid a star-bolt from Starfire. Such a beautiful angel, but so wrong to try and fight a battle she can't win. I lose my balance and my head slams the back wall of the chopper and I am out like a light. What a horrible end to a horrible day. _

Robin woke with a start, the memories played like storybook pages across his mind. The chopper that must have brought him here, the damn chopper that he should have shot down. If only there hadn't been the city and it's people below. He always had to make sacrifices and make hard choices for the betterment of the entire city but had he known what those choices would lead to he wondered if he would have taken it.

Suddenly it accord to him he was warm, relaxed and sunken into a huge bed. He sat up and was greeted by the door across the rather large room opening to reveal Slade. Robin started to move as if to get out of the bed and his entire body racked itself with pain. He toppled out of bed and could do nothing but lay there on the floor.

A moment later he heard the slow even footsteps and Robin knew Slade was coming, "Glad to see you are up and about."

Robin tried to move away but found he could not, "Slade! Slade what have you done to me!"

A sigh escaped the man who stood over him and Slade bent down and picked up Robin. The boy, being completely flabbergasted could hardly think of what to say, he was being carried like a bride back onto the bed, Slade sat him in it. Then covered him up.

"Listen carefully Robin because I wont say this again." Robin wanted to say a smart as comment back but he could tell Slade wasn't in the mood, "While you were out in the jungle you contracted a virus from some of the fruit you ate. It has temporarily taken away your ability to move."

Robin felt his eye grow wide, he knew he must have paled and he couldn't help but bursting out, "WHAT!"

"You will get ability to walk back in about three to five days…until then you are confined to this bed."

Slade stood and with out another word started to leave. "Slade you can't just leave me like this! How will I take care of myself! Slade you bast-"

"No need for language Robin, since I won the game…and you are now my trophy, it would be in my best interest to keep you shiny and polished. I will be taking care of you while you cannot move. And when you can move again, I shall show you why I truly brought you out into this green waste land."

With that Slade left and shut the door behind him, Robin laid there alone. Something was gathering in his stomach, and he was sure that Slade's real reason for bringing him out here was not going to be as simple as he hoped. He laid back and thought a moment; Slade was going to take care of him? Robin wanted to scream and shout and run and throw a tantrum, but he could do none of the above. He had to endure, he may be stationary but h wasn't going to be a good little trophy. He was going to be a fucking piss ant.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/: Okay, I know you guys want the slash you been begging for it. Well its coming I promise on my own heart and eyes. I also want to take a vote, at the end of this chapter Slade will have a decision to make and since the readers are the most important part of any story I want you guys to tell me what YOU want. Whichever one is selected the most wins. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 

Slade laid on the ground a moment longer, was the boy done? Slade made a move to get up and the boy did nothing but moan. For as weak as Robin was the attack had been pretty strong. To bad the boy let all his energy escape into his attack. He may have been able to make it a good deal ahead of Slade, but it wouldn't have lasted long. Only the other day Slade had caught Robin eating the yellow fruit that was so abundant in this jungle.

The yellow fruit was something Slade himself harvested; he used the juices in it to make stunning bombs. If you got enough of the juice to evaporate into the air, and assuming of course you had added the other chemicals that the fruit did not have naturally it was perfect for stunning victims or opponents.

The juice itself has the capacity to take away a person's ability to walk for weeks depending on how much of the fruit you eat. There were special non-deadly toxins that when ingested causes a person's muscles to relax completely, and you cannot use them until all of the toxins in the juice work their way out of a persons system. Robin had eaten about four yesterday

Given enough time and a large enough amount the toxins could numb your muscles permanently but Slade was sure Robin had not eaten that many. Slade had been tracking him for some time and Robin had just entered the fruit grove when Slade found him. Either way Robin had about a week before he could fully walk again. That made things easier for Slade. He bent down and picked the boy up as a chuckle danced across his lips.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin had been out a whole 24 hours; Slade figured it was time for a wake up call. He stood from his work desk and climbed the stairs out of the basement. Then he walked around and climbed the stairs to the third floor. He walked down the hall and heard a grunting sound, he froze outside his bedroom door and listened. The boy was dreaming and it sounded like a doozy. He couldn't thrash all that much since his legs were inoperative but his arms still worked a little and he could somewhat move his upper body. His mouth seemed to be doing most of the work however as another moan escaped him.

The child seemed to have as restless of a sleep as he himself did. The two were so alike; Slade couldn't wait to see how young Robin took things from a bent over point of view. The image made Slade shiver, as he heard another moan from Robin. He was pulled from his thoughts as his blood rushed to his groin. Normally Slade was in perfect control of his body, he never had problems controlling himself but he had been waiting so long for the boy. The imagine of Robin's pale sweaty body under him, his tightness wrapped around Slade's length and how the boy would cry out. He had waited soooooo long.

He heard a gasp from the boy and regaining control Slade pushed the door open. Slade was surprised to see Robin sitting up, perhaps the boy would get better faster then he expected. Robin looked to him and with the grace of a fish out of water some how managed to flop out of the bed and onto the floor. A large thud and one loud "Ooph!" later Slade was walking slowly over to Robin who was face down. "Glad to see you are up and about."

"Slade! What have you done to me?"

Slade sighed, annoyed with how the boy always assumed everything was his fault, he bent down to pick Robin up and almost smiled at the look of confusion and utter humility that flooded the boys face.

Slade spoke hoping to relieve the boy's assumptions, "Listen carefully Robin because I wont say this again." Slade could tell that Robin wanted to say a smart as comment back something made him stop and he waited for Slade to continue, "While you were out in the jungle you contracted a virus from some of the fruit you ate. It has temporarily taken away your ability to move."

"What!" Robin cried, just like Slade had expected he would.

"You will be able to walk in about three to five days…until then you are confined to this bed." Slade stood from the bed and without another word started to leave.

"Slade you can't just leave me like this! How will I take care of myself! Slade you bast-"

"No need for language Robin, since I won the game…and you are now my trophy, it would be in my best interest to keep you shiny and polished. I will be taking care of you while you cannot move. And when you can move again, I shall show you why I truly brought you out into this green waste land."

With that Slade left leaving Robin to pout in his own confusion, and Slade realized he had a choice to make. Over the next few days as he helped Robin get his legs back he obviously needed to make the boy more comfortable around him, and that would not be easy at all. Slade actually doubted the possibility, but if he even managed a little trust then he could work on getting the rest of that trust later. The choice how ever was how soon before he took the boy, if he took Robin while he was under the mercy of the fruits toxins Robin would have no choice but be relaxed, less painful for Robin and much less of a struggle for Slade.

Or Slade could wait just a little longer.

The man had come down stairs and now sat down on the couch, he leaned back and put his feet up on the coffee table putting his thumb and fore-finger to his chin he stared up into nothing. If he waited Robin would be tighter which would hurt Robin but give Slade more pleasure, not to mention Slade always liked a little struggle, but there was no doubt in his mind that Robin would kick and scream all the way.

How to do it was the question because if he didn't choose the right decision then it could push Robin away, and Slade wanted the boy close, very close. Slade would sleep on it for now and just have to settle with imagining a little while longer. He would choose by sunset tomorrow. Until then he had work to do. He got up and went back down into the basement.

**A/N: Alright! Your choice! With the fruit or with out! You know with the fruit it will be a little more tame, with out the fruit it could make me have to change this story to M. Let me know in your reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I think I can give you the slash in the next two chapters, so I swear to you that by chapter 10 you will have it and I will do my best to write it, it will be my first time writing a actual sex scene between the two, I have been working on it separately and I still don't know how to start it! I have been reading up on Slash from one of the extremely talented writers on this site, you know who you are cough cough Wynja cough cough Wynja got skillzzzzz. Sorry had a moment. Anyway, here we go cross your fingers because Chapter 10 is the one you been waiting for!

**Chapter 8**

Robin had fallen in and out of sleep for the past few hours, not sure of what else to do. There were no books he could reach and he was sure even if he could reach them he wouldn't like them. Not to mention he refused to ask Slade to get them for him.

When he woke up the next time the sun was setting. Robin managed, after several minutes of struggling, to get onto his side and he looked out the French doors and watched the colors fade and erupt as the sun slowly descended into sleep.

Memories; weakened perhaps by the toxins in the fruit played like music. Images of his mother and her beautiful eyes, how she looked with the light of a sun set caressing her face. He shook his head and ended up thinking of something a little more current.

He was at the mercy of his greatest enemy; he couldn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. Granted Robin could KICK him quiet a ways but kicking wasn't the same as throwing.

The door opened and Robin flopped onto his back and attempted to sit up, he almost coughed himself to death at the sight that greeted him. Slade stood in the doorway, dressed in khakis and a white button down shirt. His mask was securely in place but the clothes through Robin for a mile.

"Don't gap Robin isn't not polite." Robin shook his head, rubbed his eyes and did a double take; he hadn't however even noticed the tray Slade held in his hands until the man sat it down in front of him. Had Robin not been starved he would have totally ignored it just so he could stair at Slade longer.

"Robin..."

The boy glanced up at the masked face, "Food." Slade pointed with his finger and Robin looked down, "Oh uh...right...than-" Robin caught himself; Slade just gave him his usual look. Robin sighed and went to grab a fork, "How do I know it isn't poisoned?" the boy asked obviously trying to think of any excuse in the world to not trust the man.

"I figure you would ask that, if I wanted you dead I would kill you with my own two hands. Poisoning does nothing for an assassin... besides you would have been dead long ago, back when you tried to swim the river...I had a perfect shot with my bow at least three times."

Robin looked to him with shock, "If that damn water moccasin hadn't been slithering in the water I would have made it before you noticed me!"

Slade crossed his arms over his chest; "I know you know better then that Robin."

The boy sat back and once again Slade had to point to the food to remind him it was there, "You know for a starving, beaten, dehydrated super-hero you sure don't eat that fast."

Robin noticed the food again and couldn't help but drool, chicken noodle soup, and peanut butter crackers. He leaned forward and smelled it and before Slade could say much else Robin ate it and stopped all forms of complaining.

"Glad to see you have your appetite still with you."

Robin finished up and looked at Slade, opening his mouth to speak, he wanted to say something to the man but nothing came to mind. He shut his mouth again and looked down to his left, finally he got up the courage and he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Slade stood and took the tray up, "Because you need strength to get the toxins out of your system faster. The sooner you can walk the sooner we can start our new game."

Robin looked after him as the man disappeared. He sighed, another game? Didn't this man have an evil empire to run? Didn't he hate Robin with a passion, after all Robin had screwed him out of two apprentices, and stopped him from doing so many other horrible things? Then again, as Robin remember Trigon, there time together in hell, that had really shown that despite how much they seemed to hate each other they did work well together. Every move they had attacked the demons with had not even been planned and yet they had read each other so well that it was all in synch.

Slade had returned by now and was walking towards the bed, "Now Robin, I have a question for you."

The boy sighed and said, "Of course you do."

Slade sat near Robin's feet and Robin noticed that with out his uniform Slade's presence wasn't nearly as scary or unnerving. However that mask, it still tore at him.

"Did you ever, at any point in time, enjoy our little game of cat and mouse?"

Robin froze and his eyes were wide, "En-enjoy it? Are you kidding, I have been lost in the jungle starving, getting my butt kicked and slowly dieing of malnutrition for the past two months!"

"So no. I expected as such. Now, another question...do you think you could survive longer out there now that you know the land better, and now that you know the only unsafe fruit are the yellow ones?"

This time Robin let one eyebrow rise and he felt that feeling in his stomach slowly resurface. "I...guess...I think I could probably do better a second time. Now that I know I am pretty much in a cage."

Slade seemed to think a little bit, "If I was to tell you I would be willing to give you the information on where the bridge was for the river and how to scale all the cliffs with out actually climbing, and of course how to not get lost in the cave's tunnel systems do you think you would have a better chance of fighting me?"

This shocked Robin, it was not in Slade's nature to be a giver. Robin answered quickly, "What are you getting at Slade?"

The man stood and walked over to the French doors, "I have been back and fourth about this Robin, when to tell you, how to tell you. How to get you to understand. Frankly I am to tired and to eager to care. You are not ready to know this yet, what my plans are for you but you will soon. By the end of this week you shall know why I have brought you out here and why you are still alive."

Robin looked to the man, observing, this was not like Slade at all, he was different out here, he almost seemed sane. Perhaps it was a trick to throw Robin off, to get him to trust. By why was Slade going to all this trouble, what was his plans for Robin. He hated the idea but Robin wasn't going to be able to put up too much of a fight if he wanted to get information out of Slade.

"Um…Slade…is there any possible way I could get something to read, or at least something to do while I am bed ridden?" asking Slade for any kind of help made him sick but he had no choice, it was either suck up his pride or die of boredom. Slade turned and said, "Yes, I do believe I have just the thing."

Robin waited and was surprised when Slade handed him a journal. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wright…I have no TV here, and my books are strictly books about fighting techniques and computers. Wright, it will actually keep your fairly busy. Now sleep. Tomorrow we begin your exercise…and give you a bath…"

Robin looked to him and started to protest but the man was already out the door. Robin sat there, a bath! He would rather kill himself…then again…it would be fun to get Slade wet and soapy.

A/N: One more chappy then you get you slashy!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am guessing this is going to be the longest chapter out of all of the entire story b/c I tried to fit what was going to be three or four short detailed chapters into one long, not so detailed chapter. I AM SORRY FOR THAT RUSH AND THAT MOMENT OF WEAKNESS BUT I WANT TO WRITE THE SLASH SCENE I FIGURED IT OUT! **

**Chapter 10 **

**June 29th 10 A.M. **

Slade brought me breakfast; it feels so foreign to have this man be so nice to me. I still hate him with a passion…but he can cook really well. After breakfast Slade says we are going to test my legs and see how long he thinks I have until I can walk away. Pray for me mom.

**June 29th 12 P.M. **

Well that was a disaster; he took me out of the bed and put me on my feet. I crumbled like a rag doll. I was embarrassed about how weak I must have looked but Slade said nothing. He picked me up and sat me on the bed. Pulling one of those doctor hammers out of his belt he tapped my left knee and got no response. However he got a little twitch from my right knee. He asked if my right was stronger then my left naturally, as if he didn't know. He knows everything about me, which scares me shitless. He took me up in his arms again; it always feels so weird being that close to him. How I hate him. He put my feet back on the ground, still supporting me and told me to focus on using my right leg. He let go and I actually stood on my right leg for more then a second. I began to fall again but Slade caught me, I was grateful, but I still hate him.

**June 29th 5P.M. **

HE GAVE ME A BATH!!! THE BASTARD STRIPPED ME DOWN AND BATHED ME! I WAS BARE ASS NAKED IN FRONT OF HIM! He just knelt down by the tub and started cleaning and rubbing and scrubbing, my face went five different shades of red and made it to purple before Slade noticed my humility. To add to the awkwardness of the whole thing he started messaging my legs! Thighs, calves, feet! The whole shebang! He claimed that in messaging my muscles it would make the blood flow to it and slowly help to work the toxins out. Good lord! I felt like the man who had dropped the soap in the prison bathroom! I was so mortified, absolutely humiliated! Though he is really good at messages. I loathe him.

**June 30th 3 A.M.**

I had a nightmare; Slade came in and woke me up. He pried for a few minutes but I denied him full out. I maybe stuck here like this, his prisoner, his trophy…but he won't ever find out what is in my head or my heart. That is for me to know, no one else. He will never know my ghosts. Once I can walk again I am going to kill him.

**June 30th 11 A.M. **

It's nice to be out of the jungle even if it means I am in Slade's house. This bed is so comfy. Breakfast was great; I think I could gain some weight back. Lunch in two hours. Then exercise and message. No math thank god. I am still trying to figure out what the point of all this is. Why would he nurse his enemy back to health? He has me at his mercy; you would think he would be torturing me. If we didn't have so much previous history, and if I didn't know him better, I would doubt he had the ability to kill. He is acting like a normal person, a doctor, or a therapist. It's so odd.

**June 30th 3P.M. **

HE LEFT ME ON THE FLOOR! I refused to crawl to him so he left me on the floor. We were doing regular exercises and I got tired, he wouldn't let me rest. I sat down but couldn't get up to continue the exercises on my own. Slade told me to crawl to him, said I was strong enough that I could do it. He kept pushing me, telling me I could that I was playing weak and I was just to stubborn to crawl like the child I was. I yelled how I am not a child and never would be. A small slip on my part, silence followed and then he got up and left. He left me there telling me to crawl to the bed if I refused to crawl to him. I made it obviously, I hate him so much.

**June 31st 12 A.M.**

Damn it all to hell! I had another nightmare! What is up with me! I bet it is because I miss them, my friends. I supposed I am angry because Slade was who actually saved me from the nightmare. I woke up in his arms; he had comforted me back into a peaceful rest. Apparently my arms are one hundred percent back under my control because he claimed I punched him pretty good…. that was nice…but waking up in his arms…. fuck.

**June 31st 5:45 A.M. **

I woke up and saw the sun beginning to rise. It gave me hope, my mother loved sunrises just as much as sunsets. I tried to walk to the balcony but I couldn't. Slade must have heard the thud because he showed up like always to find me on the floor, I am grateful for the mask, had he seen the tears it would be like being naked in front of him all over again. He asked me what I was doing up so early trying to walk with out him in the room. I was too angry with myself to lie to him. I told him I wanted to watch the sun rise. He said nothing to me but walked over and picked me up. I figured he was going to put me back in bed and leave but to my surprise he took me to the balcony and sat me down, with him supporting me I was able to stand and watch the sun rise. I still hate him, but it is nice to know he had at least an ounce of humanity. We didn't speak and I think part of me enjoyed his company. I dislike this.

**June 31st 6P.M. **

I walked today!!! After we watched the sun ride, Slade let me sleep some more and then we have a great breakfast. The 1st set of exercises went awful but after lunch I took three steps with no help! Slade kept pushing me as always and I made it! I'm so close to being in control again.

**July 1st 8 P.m.**

I have been reading these fighting books all day. Tiger Kong Fu is crazy, and I had no idea there was a forgotten form of Japanese fighting. Note to self: Research this when I get back to the tower. Exercises went well, I am hobbling a little more then I would like but Slade said only a few more days. He seems as giddy as me, I wonder why.

**July 2nd 11 A.M. **

Talk about super sleep! I woke up and stretched! Moved my legs, and everything. I went to walk and made it to the balcony and back. Pure Joy! Slade was very satisfied, not that I care…. right? Anyway, tomorrow he says he will let me try to run. I have to shower tonight, Slade says he wont need to help me but I'm sort of nut sure I can stand that long by myself. Oh well, I would rather have to lay there and crawl my way back to the bed if my legs give out, then have him in the shower with me holding me up. I'm not fond of him.

**July 2nd 8 p.m.**

Shower was odd…. Slade washed my back…kill me…. I'm annoyed with him.

**July 3rd 12 P.M. **

4 Laps! 4 laps around the room running! I even flipped over the bed and nailed it despite a wobble at the end. By tomorrow I will be 100 cured! Look out Slade; your Robin is back in town!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, pray for me. 14 pages on Word. Sorry for that, I even read through this one and made corrections…. enjoy…sorry it's so long. For those of you who just want the slash scene its near the bottom but it isn't that long and its definitely not worthy of an M rating…. sorry…. had to go easy on Robin…it was his first time. **

Chapter 10

Slade stood on the porch that over looked the cliff that lay before his cabin; the sun was almost over the horizon. It was close six o'clock and Slade knew it was time to wake up his little bird. Today was the day, and it just so happened to be July Fourth. Slade knew there was an irony in that somewhere but he didn't really care enough to think about it. 

He turned and walked into the cabin, placing the newspaper that had kept him up to par on the Titans search efforts for their leader, on the table. Slade had to be careful this time, the Titans were searching high and low for Robin and they wanted him back…bad. They had a burning desire to find Robin, and an even greater desire to catch Slade and repay him for his obvious obsession with stealing their leader. 

Climbing the stairs and walking down the hall towards his room made Slade realize that he was finally going to get what he had wanted for so long. Perhaps afterwards Robin would be willing to reconsider the apprenticeship. 

Slade froze a moment, his hand inches from the knob. _The apprenticeship?_ Surely Slade had given up on the idea of Robin as an apprentice, the child may be the perfect candidate but it doesn't really have the desired effect if the Apprentice has to be coerced into doing everything. Slade shook his head, he would never find a person as perfect for the spot as Robin, but he had to let that go. He was a man of high intelligence and he knew the old saying, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. He knew that saying very _**very**_ well. 

Slade pushed the apprenticeship out of his mind and grabbed the knob; as soon as he opened the door he knew something was wrong. Robin was in the bed, under the covers; it looked like he was curled up in the fetal position. Perhaps another nightmare? Usually Robin was up by now. Slade walked over and pulled the covers back, he was not surprised to see some pillows and Robin's nightclothes waded up to give the appearance of Robin curled up 

"Smart." Slade said as he heard a creak behind him. He barely spun in time to catch Robin's foot as it raced towards his face. Slade swung Robin by his leg and he ended up on the bed. 

Robin somersaulted back off the bed and landed there facing Slade ready to pounce, "I see you are fully recovered, that's good. We have a long walk ahead of us." Slade said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, this ends here." The boy charged and lunged over the bed tackling Slade, the man lost his balance and he went stumbling back, shattering one of the French doors that had not been all the way open like the other. 

They landed in a pile on the balcony, Slade kicked Robin up and over the railing of the balcony; Robin let out a cry of surprise and just barely managed to grab the edge before he fell off the balcony and down the edge of the cliff. Slade stood and turned to look down on the boy. Robin couldn't hold on anymore, he started to fall and would have died if Slade had not grabbed him, "Well doesn't this look familiar?" Slade asked with a mocking hint to his voice. 

Robin looked at him, Slade saw the hate and he saw the disappointment, but he also saw…the fainted glint of gratefulness. Slade yanked the boy up and Robin landed on the other side of him breathing somewhat heavy. "Not the best time to attack me Robin, you have been bed ridden for almost nine days, your legs may work but your body has been inactive. You of all people know that even two or three days with out physical activity of this kind can put you out of shape." 

Robin gritted his teeth as if to say something, but bit back his words and looked down for a moment. "Now, if you are done trying to attack me we need to be on our way." 

Robin looked to him and spoke with venom; "I already told you, I am not going any where with you…" 

"On the contrary Robin. You are going to come with me, willingly or not. Even if I have to drag you." 

Robin looked defiant and almost ready to take him up on the offer but something made him nod, "Good." Slade said un-folding his arms from his chest and walking past the boy who reluctantly turned in suit and followed. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin walked behind Slade; the two had been traveling for a few hours in total silence. Robin could not even wrap his mind around the concept that kept trying to erupt into his mind. Could Slade really like him? Could the man want more from him then just some stupid apprenticeship, could he want more then just a slave? Could the cold-hearted assassin want friendship? 

There had always been signs that Slade would never actually _**kill**_ Robin, and the man had saved him so many times. But it never really occurred to Robin that there could be another reason behind it besides his own personal gain. Slade held back all the time, even when Robin was giving all he had, even when the boy would get the upper hand Slade would hold back. Robin had seen Slade's punches and kicks and the man could attack faster then he ever attacked Robin. 

The boy looked at the man before him, thick, long, powerful legs, a lean waist, and a barrel like chest with the broadest shoulders Robin had ever seen. Slade was a powerhouse; he could kill Robin in an instant. 

Slade always went easy on him, and perhaps Slade had brought Robin out here to finally try to explain why. But they had been walking for hours and Slade had not said a single word or even tried to start a conversation. Maybe he was waiting for Robin? The boy figured he could give it a shot. 

"Slade…" he started. 

The man did not stop but he did turn his head slightly as if to hear him better, "I uh…was just…" Robin wasn't sure how to ask this question. So he decided to try something a little easier. "Where are we going anyway?" 

Slade turned his head back and spoke softly, "Just to a place that I think you will enjoy." 

"Why?" Robin asked trying not to sound like an annoying kid in the back of the car asking dad when they were going to get there. 

"I already told you…I think you will enjoy it." Was his only response. 

This unnerved Robin, and he started to fidget, he scratched the back of his head and swallowed, "Slade?" 

The man stopped, the two had constantly been about six or seven feet away through out this trek and Slade turned to stand sideways and look back at the boy. His fists clenched, he looked annoyed but his eyes did not have the evil, narrowed slit it usually did when he was irritated so Robin ventured fourth. 

"Why do you hold back when we fight?" 

This had caught Slade off guard, at least Robin thought Slade had been caught off guard, the man's eye had grown a little bigger at the question, as if his eyebrow had shot up. For a long moment there was no sound except for the jungle around them, and they stared at each other. Masked eyes to masked face, the two were so different and yet more alike then either of them knew. 

Finally Slade broke the silence, "What makes you think I hold back?" 

Robin grew a little bolder when Slade did not sound upset, the man actually sounded rather intrigued, "Well, I mean. I have seen you attack the other Titans, and you attack them more fiercely then you do me." 

A feeling came over Robin, it was a creepy feeling but he knew the feeling had to be right by the glint in the man's eye, he was smirking. "That is very observant of you Robin. You are very wise to notice, I do hold back with you…" 

"But why? I am a better hand to hand fighter then anyone on my team…" Robin was surprised he had down talked his team like that but it was the truth. He had been trained in hand to hand because he had no powers, his friends barely used it unless they had to or their own powers or weapons were gone. 

"I don't hold back for them because I don't care if I kill them." With that Slade turned and started walking again. Robin did not follow; he stood in shock and utter surprise. _He didn't care if he killed them? _Robin's mind was flying, or at least he felt like it was flying. Slade held back because he didn't want to kill Robin, so Robin had been right to assume Slade did not want him dead. But he had not believed it until Slade had said it, the man wanted him alive. But for what purpose. 

"Robin?" the boy looked up and saw the masked man had stopped again and had turned to look at him. 

The boy ran after him and when he reached Slade he dared to walk by his side, "Why would you want to keep me alive? All I do is ruin your plans, I try to stop you, and if I got the chance I would kill you." 

Slade kept walking and did not look at him, "Yes. I know that you would not hesitate to stop me, and that you do often times ruin some of my best plans but that is what makes you unique. Your fifteen years old and you can hold your own against a man with enhanced thinking ability. You can fight me and no matter how I hit you, you get back up. You are not even half my size, but when you punch me you still have the force enough to break my jaw. You are worth the life you were given. You have earned the right to live in my eyes. As for killing me? Perhaps someday, but right now you don't have the heart of a killer. You have the heart of a hero, and a child. No matter how hard you try you will not be able to kill me until you are willing to kill part of yourself. Until that time, your sense of mercy will always protect those you hate from your hand." 

Robin had listened intently; he had hung on every word. Slade thought he was worthy to live? That was probably a great compliment coming from the large assassin but Robin felt like he had just been told that he was worth more then his friends. And Robin was sure he would give his life for any of his team. They were all great heroes, all worthy of living in Robin's eyes. 

Something else caught Robin's attention however, "Kill a part of myself?" the boy asked himself out loud. He had not intended the man next to him to answer and he had a feeling Slade knew the question was not aimed at him, however the man answered anyway. "I was a young man when I killed my first person, I was in the army. Nineteen. I was not the perfect soldier but I was close enough, willing to die for my country. That was all the government wanted. The first time I shot an enemy soldier I felt a part of my soul rip. By the end of the war, with so much blood on my hands, killing had become second nature. You kill them, or they kill you. The more I killed, the more I felt my soul tearing apart. When the war ended, I had killed the part of me that would have given mercy to any one. The part of me that was willing to forgive and forget was dead; killing was just a job now. A duty that one did to serve their country. No mortal man is supposed to bare the burden of someone else's blood on his hands Robin. When you kill your first person, you will feel yourself changing, you will feel a part of your soul disappearing. You ability to give mercy and control your anger is overrode by your want for revenge and your need to control someone else. It is a wonderful and yet horrifying feeling all wrapped up into one. Believe me when I say little bird, do not kill anyone until you are sure you can handle the feeling of the endless despair that comes with it. Because when you kill someone, else you also kill part of your soul." 

Utterly speechless and entirely overridden with emotions he could not explain Robin slowly fell behind and walked in silence. Slade had shared something the boy had never known, Slade had been in the army. Slade had been a good guy…the killing had driven him into being this monster he was now. The difference between the two had been clear, while Robin had friends Slade had his robots, and while Robin marveled in the sun, Slade thrived in the dark. Laughing and music and movies made Robin feel whole, silence and endless thought had Slade right at home. Robin had always wondered how any human could ever live like Slade. But Robin finally had his answer; it is easy to live like that when the part of you that liked to live like Robin was dead. Slade had had the ability to live like Robin once, but it had disappeared when he had taken lives for his country. Bitterness and contradictions of his beliefs had screwed him up. Though Robin did not like Slade, he could not bring his normal hate to the surface. Robin had a feeling in his stomach, he tried to figure out why it was there and he still couldn't when Slade stopped a half hour later and told Robin to close his eyes. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Because when you kill someone else, you kill part of your soul." Slade finished. Perhaps that would give the child something to think on. The boy fell silent and slowly grew further behind Slade. The man had not meant to upset the child, but he had tried to answer the boy's question with fact and truth. Slade had omitted a lot of the things that had also helped to make him who he was but that was for the better. Robin didn't need to know too much. 

For a moment Slade was caught in memory. The first man he had killed…a man…dark brown eyes…black hair. Slade saw the blood spray from the gun wound. And he remembered how the blood had slowly flowed from the enemy soldier's mouth onto him. The man Slade had killed had fallen upon him, the blood had trickled down his neck and arms and even a little into his mouth. The damn trench and had been put to far forward. The second one, a boy, even younger then him, in the shin, he had ran out of bullets but that had not stopped the blow of the butt of Slade's gun from cracking the boy's skull open. 

But it had been the village of women and children that had really and truly killed him. Two years into the war, he remembered the screams as the fire and grenades and bullets tore at the women and children. 

The firing squad.

And all the other men, their faces stained with mud and blood and smoke ashes. All of them hollow husks, not even shadows of the men they had been coming in to the war. Most of them died, or went insane or forever lived with guilt and nightmares of the horrors their generals had ordered them to do. Slade had been one of the few able to tune in all out, to just do his job and go home. Though, there were a lot of other things that happened to him first before he went home but those things had made him stronger. 

About a half hour later Slade stopped and realized they had arrived, "Close your eyes Robin." 

The boy looked like he had been pulled from some pretty deep thoughts and Slade was somewhat concerned, the child needed to be happy if this was going to happen today. Robin looked to Slade, a hint of fear in his eyes. "Don't worry Robin, I promise everything will be fine." Robin waited another second and then closed his eyes; Slade placed both hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him through the brush. Slade could hear the water falling from here, he was glad this was the small waterfall. The other one that Robin always tried to scale in their past months games of cat and mouse was so loud it could almost be considered deafening. 

Slade pushed Robin through the opening, walked around him as he told Robin to stop and then watching to see the child's response said, "Alright little bird, open your eyes." Robin did and Slade was pleased to see his reaction. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin opened his eyes; he was shocked when he did. Before him bathed in sunlight was a beautiful cove waterfall. The water looked crystal clear, warm golden sand lined all the way around the cove, except on the far left side, which had smooth black rocks. They led like a path up to the top of the waterfall. Robin saw all the beautiful flowers and the fruits and even exotic birds he had never seen before of all shapes, sizes and colors. It shined before him like the lost city of Atlantis. 

He gaped in wonder, "Slade…what is this place?" he asked in total awe. 

"This would be Baton Cove." Slade responded, "The only place out in nature that I would give anything not to destroy." 

The boy took a step towards the water, but froze; he looked to Slade, "Why?" 

The man crossed his arms over his chest, "If you would rather go back to the bedroom…. that can be arranged." 

Robin's eyes grew wide, "No no no this place is great!" Slade nodded happy to hear the right answer. 

He turned and walked towards the water, unbuttoning his light blue shirt, not even bothering to remove his lose, tan pajama like pants. "S-Slade? What are you…" 

"I didn't bring you here to stare boy. Do something. Sunbath, eat fruit, and chase the birds. I don't care but stop gawking." It was an order from the man that Robin did not mind following, he removed his white shirts and like Slade left on his pants. He ran and leap-frogged over Slade. Robin dived into the water and swam towards the tumbling falls. Slade had been surprised Robin had taken to this place so fast. Robin trusted him far to quickly, far to easily. Slade wondered if the boy was planning something. 

He stood in the warm water and he watched as the boy swam out into the shinning pool. Robin was in his element here, the sun and the shine, the bright blue skies. Slade missed the ability to forget your troubles and who or what you are, just for a moment. He stood and watched and for an instant was transfixed, the boy could shoot through the water like a fish, his skin shined when he broke through the surface. Slade just wished the mask was gone, he saw Robin look at him and for a moment they locked eyes. Then the moment passed and Robin dived down again to escape his tormenter's eye. Slade smiled, it was time. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin came up for air, this place reminded him so much of the bay outside the tower, where he and his friends had hung out. He looked over again to see if Slade was till watching him and he was shocked to see the man was gone. Robin looked all the way around the cove but did not see him. The all of the sudden Robin felt hands wrapped around his ankle, and he was shoved up out of the water and into the air. He yelled as he saw the sky rushing towards his face. Robin went flying and managed with all the grace and poise a boy like him could to land arms sprawled, face first back in the water five feet away. 

Swimming to the surface and sputtering and spewing water, Robin cried, "What the hell did you do that for!" 

He watched as Slade crossed his huge arms over his chest, giving off an air of cockiness, "Because I know you can't do anything about it." 

Robin gave him a cross look and charged. Slade grabbed him by the waist and threw Robin over his head. Hoping for a counter-attack Robin stayed under and swum to the rocks behind the thin waterfall. He crawled out and watched as Slade scanned the cove for him. Slade moved but Robin was highly impressed at how little the water rippled around him. When Slade was close enough Robin leaped through the waterfall and landed on Slade's back. But Slade had not been foolish enough to forget how great a shield the waterfall could be and as Robin landed on him he ripped the boy off and flung him towards the deepest end of the water. 

Landing with his back smacking the water first Robin let himself drift down a few moments, thinking of a plan he could use. When an idea came to him he swum to the surface and took a deep breath. Before he could finish taking that breath a hand appeared on his head and he was shoved back under. 

One of Robin's fears took hold of him; the idea of drowning did not please him and panic set in. He twisted and flailed and clawed at the hand but to no avail. Finally Slade pulled him to the surface, "Not liking the idea of drowning Robin? Well use that brain of yours and think of a way to escape or you might as well try to grow gills." 

Slade shoved him back under and Robin started thrashing again, begging for the man to let him up. When he was pulled out again for the second time he had started to feel dizzy and oxygen deprived. 

"The gill idea not working for you? Well you might want to think of something else then." 

With that Robin disappeared below the surface again and this time he made himself stay calm and think. There was one option but it was low, lower then low actually. And the idea did not appeal to Robin in the least, well maybe a little. Robin reached his hand out and wrapped and grabbed around Slade's crotch. Robin could feel the man freeze, with his free hand he motioned for Slade to bring him up. To Robin's amusement the man complied. Robin sucked in the air and smiled, "Nice to know you have the same fear as the rest of us born and bred males." Robin teased. 

"You have three seconds…" Slade said, Robin let go and so did Slade.

The man eyed him wearily; Robin swam away thinking how clever he had been. This round belonged to him. As Robin moved away he started to think things over in his head. Perhaps he could make a run for it, Robin was sure he could beat Slade back to the house. Stealing a car would be easy enough but if Slade didn't have a car…. the helicopter. 

An idea occurred to him, Slade had brought him here in a helicopter. Perhaps he could find the helicopter and get a message out over the radio. He had a plan now, but the question was, where was the chopper? What if it had left Slade? What if it had dropped Slade and Robin off and left, well if that was the case Slade had to have a way to call for it. Perhaps then the best idea would be to run into the jungle and stay hidden, use every ounce of survival skill he had gathered from the surrounding area and hide from Slade. Then he could wait till the man called for the chopper and then grab on when it took off. But to do that Robin would have to be able to get to it in time. And if Robin wanted to hide it would have to be in a place Slade would not look, and right outside his back door was not the best place. 

Until then Robin would deal with Slade, no matter how odd the man acted. Robin swam to one of the black, smooth rocks that protruded from the water. He lay on it and bathed in the sun. A half hour went by and Robin sat up to look for Slade. The man was on the beach practicing his fighting. Robin got off his rock and hopped into the water. He swam over to the beached and walked up to the fighting man, "Don't you ever stop practicing?" the boy asked. 

"No…and neither should you if you want to be as good as the Bat and I." 

Robin crossed his arms over his chest, "What makes you think I need practice?" 

"Have you ever beaten in me a fight?" Slade asked. 

"Well no but…" 

"That's why." Slade said cutting Robin off and shoving a right hook out into thin air. 

"Well who's to say I haven't been holding back?"

Slade stopped punching a minute and looked at Robin, "Are you trying to tell me that when ever we fight, YOU go easy on ME?" 

Robin hesitated a moment and then nodded, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." 

Slade turned and quicker then lightning had the boy in a headlock. 

"I hardly think you would hold back. All it would do is make it more difficult on yourself." 

"Perhaps…. ah…. I l-like a challenge." 

Slade squeezed tighter and slowly brought the boy down to his knees, "I never understand why you think you must talk big…you can tell me the truth Robin. I would never think badly of you. Besides, it isn't like I don't know the truth already. I am to fast for you, to strong for you, and all together better trained then you. You simply can not admit that you are not the best when you are around me." 

Slade released Robin who in turn took deep breaths, "And you wonder why I hate you." Robin said in a low voice. 

"You don't hate me…in fact I am sure you like ME, you just don't like what I can do." 

Robin looked to Slade, the boy still on his knees, "There is no difference between what you do and who you are. You do what you do BECAUSE of who you are. There for I hate YOU." 

"On the contrary Robin, you could care less about what kind of man I am. What bothers you is that I have the ability to turn my back on justice, and on love. And that I can disobey the law and not feel guilty. You hate what I can DO…me as a person…well you don't really know that side of me…so you can't assume you hate ME." 

Robin stood and gave him an odd look, as the man turned and continued to walk down the beach towards their clothes Robin muttered, "I may not have known you back then…but I am starting to know you now." The boy followed wondering where they were going next. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They sat under a tree on a hill that over looked a plain; never ending fields of flowers danced in the breeze, before them a setting sun. "Where are we? We went from the deep Asian jungles to a plain in the middle of the U.S." Robin said as he took a bite of his big red and yellow apple. 

"Why would I tell you where we are…if you managed to get a message to your friends it would not benefit me if you knew the name of our location." 

"How long are you going to keep me here?" the boy asked sounding as if he didn't actually care. 

"As long as I need to. Why would you want to leave anyway?" Slade asked. 

Robin turned and gave a long look to his enemy, the man he swore he would kill before he died. "Why would I want to stay?" Robin questioned back. 

"There is no need to fight here, no need to be a hero or a villain, even I am having a hard time imagining going back to the life I have waiting." Robin smirked, knowing Slade was not being serious. 

"I couldn't stay here forever…perhaps I could stay for another few months…. but forever? I already miss my friends." 

Silence followed, as it always did. Robin considered falling upon Slade and attempting to finish the job. To kill the man and get out of this odd place, but he also could not bring himself to ruin such a beautiful sunset with blood. Not to mention he couldn't over power the man by himself, a knife would be a nice thing to have. 

Robin noticed the man next to him move out of the corner of his eye, he looked and was shocked to see Slade remove his mask. Robin's mouth fell open, his masked eyes wide, Slade looked to him and he narrowed his one eye, "There are no need for masks here either." The man cooed. 

Seeing the face of the man before him, short soft white hair that fell down just short of his eyes, a white goatee that looked like it had been cut with a broke pair of scissors blew Robin away. Slade's face was long and thin but sculpted and looked remarkably attractive. He could have been forty or he could have been twenty-five. His age was unknown. The white hair did not give him the sense of age it probably should have, if anything it made him look younger. 

"Y-your…. face." the boy stuttered.

Slade reached for Robin's face and put his big hand on the boy's soft cheek, "Will you allow me to see yours?" 

Robin backed away, "Slade, your not acting like you. You're being too nice, to gentle. Why? Are you trying to confuse me? Because it's working!" 

Slade put his mask up against the tree and stood, his body posture had not changed like his attitude towards the boy had, and he still gave off the air of dominance and of power. "There is no need for masks in this place Robin. Granted I am acting different, I am treating you like a comrade instead of an enemy. I am asking that while you are here you do the same…." 

Robin looked to him, he would reveal so much about himself if he did this…but Slade had done the same, it would equal the playing field for sure but if Robin removed his mask he also revealed Batman. 

"If I take off my mask I reveal more then my own identity…. I can't risk that." 

"You mean…Bruce Wayne? I wouldn't worry about it…I figured out his secret long before you…Richard." Slade said looking towards the sun's fiery, fading light. 

Robin felt everything begin to unravel, "You know?" 

"Of course I know. It isn't that hard to figure out. Think about it child, Robin appears the same time Richard Grayson is adopted into Wayne Manor? I'm surprised others haven't picked up on it…actually when you think about it…you revealed everything about The Bat when you became Robin." 

Robin closed his open jaw and clenched his fists, he had known Slade would figure it out eventually, the man was a genius. Robin just hadn't thought it would be before he had even met the man. All this time Slade had known and not even bothered to try and use it against Robin or Batman. He would have to ask Slade why later. Robin stood and put his finger and thumbs to the corner of his mask. Was there a point in being Robin if Slade already knew about Richard? Robin didn't quit care. He peeled off his mask but kept his eyes tightly shut. 

"That's it Richard…open them. Let me see who you are." Came Slade's soft voice

Robin knew once he opened his eyes he wouldn't be Robin anymore, he was afraid, what if Richard couldn't hold his own against this man…then again…Robin could barely hold his own. Robin took a breath and slowly opened his eyes. Slade greeted him up close and personal. Robin jerked back; he had not heard the man move! 

Robin felt Slade's hand grab his wrist and he was pulled back from falling down the hill. Robin was breathing heavy and for a moment couldn't catch his breath. What was he doing? Things that were happening were not supposed to happen. Robin trusted this man, his enemy. 

Slade looked upon him, the boy's eyes a dazzling ice blue. That would change when the boy killed for his first time but Slade loved the current color. His eyes with out the mask made him look much older. 

Slade pulled the boy to him and started messaging his chest, trying to unruffel the confused and obviously upset Robin. This familiar sensation seemed to calm him, and Slade felt himself relaxing too. They had both taken a dangerous step, had Slade moved to quickly? He didn't know, but he was sure there was no going back. 

"Robin…" The man spoke quietly, "The real reason I brought you to this place is because it is a place of truths and secrets. Anything that happens on this island is between you and I. No one will ever know. If there is anything that you wish to tell me or let me know, from you to me now is the time. Once we leave this place we will be enemies again, and I will not be able to treat you like I do now. Just like you cannot treat me like you are now. Anything we tell each other we will not forget but we will not be able to share with anyone else. Who I am, and what I look like will be with you in your mind…but to tell your friends will be quite impossible, there for consider everything we have learned about each other over this past week…. and make sure when you leave you have no regrets." 

Robin realized for the first time why Slade had brought him out here, the man cared for him as much as a man with no heart could. Somewhere in all their battles and in all their fights something between them had formed. While in front of his friends Robin kept everything professional but those late night sessions where Slade had taunted him mercilessly, and all the time he had spent with the man as his apprentice, a bond had formed. A bond that neither had noticed until later, perhaps when the world had almost come to an end. They had disliked each other but in each other they both had found comfort and the ability to keep going. 

Perhaps it was not love, but a respect for each other had been found. A trust had been formed even if the other would have killed the other if the chance appeared. It didn't make much sense but they both knew what the other wanted, it just depended on who made the first move. Robin realized by the way Slade was messaging him he had already laid a few cards on the table. 

Robin looked at him, he was older, bigger, stronger, full of wisdom and years of experience. Robin had turned it down, turned it all down. He was sure he had made the right decision, but he felt like he should have at least tried to enjoy it. If only for a moment. 

"Richard…" Slade said trying to bring him back from the jumble of thoughts that had just exploded in his mind. Robin had been staring at him but he had not really been looking. Robin wondered if he was really bold enough to do this. Did he have enough strength to suck up his pride and give in to this man, and to give in to his own desire? Was it desire? Or perhaps it was just curiosity. Robin had to know what he wanted; he placed shaking hands on Slade's face and for a moment hesitated. 

But then he took a breath and leaned in, he felt the man's lips on his own, so warm and soft. Robin felt Slade gently take one of his small hands into his big warm hand and move it slowly to his broad shoulder. And he felt the man pick him up and move him to a laying position on his back. Robin was only slightly surprised to find himself reacting to this. 

Robin and Slade still only had pants on and those pants were made of a think cotton material. It did not hide the fact that the two were heavily attracted to each other. Slade slowly and gently deepened the kiss. And rubbed his hands up and down Robin's chest, arms, stomach and even his thighs. Robin could tell Slade was holding back, so he wouldn't rush or possibly even overwhelm Robin with fear. 

However, Robin was slowly getting a little bolder, he used his own hands to search and travel Slade's large, smooth and very warm chest. When Robin found a nipple he froze over it and played for a little while. This seemed to excite Slade a lot, which please Robin. The kissing had been going very well when all of the sudden Robin noticed one of Slade's fingers had hooked the top of his pants and was slowly, almost unnoticeably pulling them down. Robin smiled and a small chuckle escaped him. 

He instantly bit back his laugh when Slade lifted up the elastic waistband and let it go so it made a nasty smacking noise on the boy's soft skin. "Behave." Slade said and with that went back to kissing the boy. Robin tried not to smile and fell back into his happy oblivion. Completely unaware of the fact he now could feel Slade's skin on his skin.

Slade trailed down Robin's jaw and neck to his shoulder and gently bit. Slade was pleasantly surprised when Robin reacted with a semi-violent hip thrust. A gasp escaped the boy's lips and Slade started to lick and suck at the spot that seemed so tender. Robin looked up into the sky, the moon had emerged and the stars had littered the sky. 

The two were bathed in moonlight and Robin wondered if he would ever get this far with Starfire. As if to pull him back from his thoughts Slade bit him harder then before. Robin tried to jerk to a sitting position but Slade shoved him gently back down. "You move a lot." The man said as if Robin did not notice. 

Robin said nothing but realized for the first time that they were both naked and he grew even more excited, all thoughts of the Titans and his city and of Bruce and of whether this was right or wrong escaped him and he gave in completely. 

Slade rolled the boy over onto his stomach and he straddled Robin's ass, he did not enter. He was waiting for Robin to be at the peak of his arousal, which would lessen the pain for his first time. Slade leaned down and gently kissed the up the boy's back and each kiss caused a wave of shivers to rush through the Robin's body. The older man, as lightly as he could, brushed his lips across the boy's upper back, caressing every muscle and inch of flesh. Then he dragged his fingers so softly over the skin and up and around the boy's neck it almost felt like a tickle was moving under his skin. 

Finally the time came and Slade was to ready to wait any longer, he leaned down next to Robin's ear and placed his hand on the boy's forehead pulling it back, "I am going to take you now Robin…it would be in your best interest to relax as much as you possibly can, and allow me to enter at my own speed. There is a very good chance this will hurt…so be prepared and what ever you do…. Do. Not. Tense up." 

Releasing Robin's head he wondered what the boy was thinking, second thoughts perhaps? Slade hoped not, it was to late now. He reached for his pants and he pulled from his pocket a small bottle of lube. He was going an extra length to make it easy on the child; after all he wanted Robin to at least enjoy it as much as he could. 

Slade gave a cruel smile and applied some of the lube to himself, and then he grabbed Robin by his hips and lightly jerked the boy up so his hips angled the ground at a decent angel. At the sudden movement Robin had made a small whimpering noise, Slade was really trying to control himself for Robin's sake but the noises the boy made seemed to make it harder and harder, in every sense of the word. 

He spread Robin's cheeks and applied lube around Robin's ass, out of curiosity he set down the rest of the lube and slowly pushed one finger into the boy, he instantly felt Robin tighten up and Slade shook his head but smiled none the less, "Remember Robin relax…" He heard the boy moan and felt him quiver but after a few moments of silence Robin managed to make himself relax. Slade pulled out his one finger, add a little more lube and then got into position. 

Reaching around, Slade took hold of Robin's shaft and was surprised to see that Robin was not only still hard but he was a rather nice size, if he kept growing he could end up having a very nice sized cock. Slade started pumping slowly, and as he did he put the tip of his own length slowly into Robin. He saw the boy's hands gripping at the long strands of grass and he smiled, Robin was taking it like a trooper. 

He pushed in a little deeper and watched as Robin shivered and squirmed beneath him. Slade released the boy's length for now and took the boy's hips in his large hands. He slid in a little more and he heard Robin gasp and then he saw the boy turn his head so he was looking straight at the ground. "The first time always hurts the worst…. but give it a few moments…" Was all Slade could get out as he stopped and felt the boy's tight ass around his big throbbing cock. The boy was warm, slick, and extremely un-touched. 

He had a lapse of control and pushed harder then he had intended and heard Robin let out a cry of uncomfort. Slade stopped and let the probably throbbing pain go down, then with the one last push Slade was all the way in, up to the hilt. He rocked back and fourth but did not remove it, Robin let him move, he simply lay there and took it. Slade was in ecstasy he started to pull out knowing the sooner he started pumping the sooner Robin could enjoy it. 

000000000000000000000000000000

Robin could not believe the mixed feelings that swarmed his body, part pain, part pleasure. Slade had been merciful enough to go slow Robin's first time but as the man pulled out he felt there was a quicker pace the next time the man plunged into him. Robin gripped at the grass and realized that it hadn't hurt as much that time. He relaxed a lot as Slade withdrew and thrust in again, a rhythm was starting and as the pain slowly lifted Robin felt something else jab at his stomach. There was a slow amount of pleasure rising within him. 

As Slade picked up the pace and started to actually fuck Robin, the boy realized he himself was climbing. All the sudden Robin felt one of Slade's hands leave his hip and engulfed his dick. As Slade pumped at him he thrust harder and deeper into the boy. Robin knew the feeling that was burning at him, he was close. Robin started breathing extremely heavy and he also started to sweat. Slade kept pounding and pumping and soon Robin could not control himself, he let out a grunt, his body stiffened and he exploded with pleasure. At the same time he heard a moan from behind and Robin actually felt Slade's cock pulsing as it released its load. 

For a moment the two were froze in pure elation and everything had fallen silent and even the breeze seemed to have stopped. The release had drained them and as Slade pulled out he laid down to Robin's right and pulled the boy to him. Robin could not stay in that position another minute. He collapsed and found himself resting up against Slade. 

Both sweating, both breathing heavy, and both satisfied beyond anything they could remember. They lay there beneath the stars, Slade had finally tamed his fire and Robin had finally escaped his cage. The two slept then, on and off. Robin awoke later and wondered if given the chance to go home would he even want to take it. But Slade pulled him close and he drifted back to sleep. 

**A/N: I know it is not a long scene, and it isn't that great of detail, but for my first slash scene I think it is really decent. Big thanks to Wynja who gave me a many great helpful hints. The next chapter will probably have more slash…sorry to those of you who wanted the waterfall scene but that would have been to complicated for Robin's first time.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with work and soccer and school and life and being a crazy insane 18 year old gi

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with work and soccer and school and life and being a crazy insane 18 year old girl! WHOOO! Anyway…. here it is short, sweet and to the point! 

Chapter 11

Robin had slept through the night; he had not had any nightmares. Slade wondered if this was a good thing. Probably but he had to take it slow with Robin today, and choose his words carefully. He stood and stretched, allowing his naked body to be wrapped in the new morning sun's warmth. He took a deep breath and turned towards the tree, his mask was gone. So was his shirt. His pants he found a few feet away, along with Robin's pants. Something was not right. 

From the brush about twenty feet away Slade heard a noise, it sounded like movement…unintended movement. He grabbed their cloths and sunk down into the tall grasses. 

They were being stalked. 

Slade knew that it had been dangerous to come out into the open in this area of the island but he could not help it. It had been the perfect place, and the sunset had helped a great deal. Not to mention the apples from the trees were so delicious after a day of sitting on the warm sun. 

He started to move back towards Robin when he heard the boy sit up and moan and then to Slade's shear terror Robin stood and called out, "Slade! You bastard!" Slade rushed forward and tackled Robin just as an arrow zinged by the boy's head. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin stirred; he reached around to touch Slade, had it all been a dream? He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Blue sky, and the warm sun was the only thing that greeted him this morning. He felt anger fill his stomach; of course Slade wasn't going to stick around. He had gotten what he had wanted. How could Robin be so foolish, how could he let himself be tricked into doing that, Slade had fucked him and he had enjoyed it. 

Robin sat up and moaned out of anger and the fact that he was soar, out of pure rage and hatred Robin stood and shouted to the man that had left him in a broken state, "Slade! You bastard!" All of the sudden out of know where Robin was tackled and he was greeted by the sound of an arrow whizzing past. He gasped as the full weight of Slade fell upon him and for a moment he got excited, but he pushed it away when Slade looked at him and said, "Stupid child, you really think I would just take off after last night! Come, we have to move… now! Stay low to the ground and don't lose sit of me." 

Slade moved off of him and started to crawl through the tall grasses. Robin had a million questions but the tone in the man's voice had told him to follow now and ask later. He put on his pants, which Slade had tossed at him, and Robin glanced back at the tree to see the arrow that Slade had saved him from. It was thick and long and the end had nasty, pointy looking feathers. The pointed end of the arrow had a huge, sharp rock looking point. It would have hurt to pull out, not that he would have lived though it if it had hit its target. Robin followed Slade silently and finally when they were fully down from the top of the hill and surrounded by the really tall grasses Slade stopped and for a moment looked around. Silence gut into Robin's mind. He was glad when the breeze made the grasses dance and swish together. The noise was a relief. 

"Damn." Slade said to himself so softly Robin almost hadn't caught it. "What is going on?" Robin asked in a hushed voice, "Why did you leave?" 

Slade looked to the boy next to him and decided if now was the best time to tell him, Robin needed to be kept filled in other wise he could get suspicious. Slade had not choice, "We are being hunted Robin…they are called the Katre, they lived here before I came to know this island. Usually they leave me alone…. when they know I am armed…." 

Robin looked to him, "What do you mean when they know you are armed?" He asked sounding confused, "When I first came to the island I was attacked by them, I uh…. introduced them to a few of the small throwing bombs in my utility belt and now they stay on their half of the island and I stay on mine…. however…they found my mask…and realized I didn't have my...boom boom balls…. as they like to call them…I am assuming they want to take me out before I can get back to my home and get my weapons." 

Robin sat down on his but and put his head to his knees, "Great…. so we have to get back to your house…before they kill us with their arrows…. shouldn't be to hard." The sarcasm dripped from Robin's voice and Slade almost couldn't stop himself from smirking, "We will be fine, they aren't bright enough to realize that if they smoothed the feathers of their arrows out they would be quieter. As soon as the arrow leaves the bow you can head it a mile away. We will be able to avoid them easily, it's keeping ahead of them I worry about, they are fast…" all of the sudden Slade shoved Robin into the grass and Robin saw a creature land in the spot they had just been at. 

Gazing upon it for the first time it looked like it was a mix between a lion and a kangaroo. A lion like tail and legs, the belly and upper Body looked rock hard and solid, but the arms looked flimsy, Robin supposed that would be where the kangaroo came in, and its neck, shoulders ears. But the head itself seemed to be the greatest miss match of all, Robin could not tell if it had more kangaroo or lion in it, non the less its teeth were sharp and it's eyes pierced the grasslands before it. A wily main of redish orange hair flew here and there, it did not make a full crown like a lions thought. 

The ears and nose twitched now and then and the creature let off a low humming sound. Robin noticed the black and red marking on the creatures fur and almost chocked on bial that came up from his stomach. It was covered in dry blood and swampy looking mud. The smell was horrible. Drool escaped the creatures mouth and Robin tried hard not to vomist. 

Finally the creature pushed down hard on it's on legs and then volted away letting out a warrior like call. Before Robin even had a chance to move he was greeted by about a dozen other large lion like feet jumping all around him. Cries screeched from the throat of the rest of the creatures and Robin lay there helplessly as they bounded past. 

When they noise and the trampling was done Robin rolled onto his side to look where Slade had rolled into the grass, there was no movement and he quickly crawled over. He realized Slade was gone, Robin stood quickly and saw the creatures running off, they were in persuit…Robin's jaw dropped open when he realized they were chasing Slade. 

**A/n: Oh what is this? Slade being a hero? LEADING THE CREATURES AWAY!? Don't worry, Robin still has a good fight left in his…lol they will fight side by side soon enough. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Slade ran as fast as he could, he should have killed these primitive apes when he had the chance. He had decided to spare them simply because it would have taken time and resources to wipe them out. At least this gave Robin time to get back to the house. Slade could beat the natives back easy, this may be their island but he knew it much better then they did thanks to his computer scanner.

However Slade soon realized he had not been watching where he was running and he found himself running right into a dead end. The exact same dead-end that he had chased Robin to. He could easily have out run these animals, but out climbing them was impossible. The 1st time he had fought these beasts he had learned what they lack for in speed they make up for in their ability to climb.

He had no choice however and started to scale the large rock face. Before Slade even got his foot half way up to put it in the first big crevice he heard a snap. Turning around Slade found the creatures surrounded him. He hadn't had a good fight since his last clash with the Titans. Slade smiled and went to take a step forward, just then from up above him he heard a noise and Robin dropped down to land before Slade; he held a staff of bamboo in each hand.

The huge man looked upon the short little teenage boy and at first didn't say anything. Then finding his sense of thought he spoke, "Robin! What are you doing here! You were supposed to head back to the house!"

"I didn't know the way, besides I wasn't going to let you have all the fun." He tossed one of the staffs to Slade who caught it, the boy smiled and Slade could not help but give an evil smirk back. Slade came to stand next to Robin and as the creatures slowly moved in Robin and Slade let out a cry for battle and the two launched themselves into the thickness of the group.

Slade swung his bamboo pole and it smashed into the jawbone of one of the animals, the beast gave out a cry and went flying into one of it's counter parts. Slade did a spin kick and took out three more with one swipe. Turning as he heard a cry behind from behind, Slade watched Robin strike one beast down and smash another in the face.

"Good stance!" He said while blocking an arrow with his bamboo, "Now, try that again but keep your arm straight."

"This isn't fencing class! Just because we slept together doesn't mean I am going to start taking your advice!" Robin said smashing another creature in the face. At this point he froze, as if the words that had come out of his mouth had shocked him.

"Why have you stopped fighting? Watch out!" Slade said as he flipped over a group of beasts. He landed in time to block a blow that could have broken Robin's skull in half. "Watch yourself boy!" Slade cried kicking Robin's bamboo pole in just the right way. It flung up into Slade hand and he handed it to Robin. "There is only about a half dozen left, let's take them down."

"We slept together…" Robin said, he voice almost inaudible over all the noise.

"Yes we did, but now is not the best time to talk about this."

"Are you kidding me?! It's the perfect time! Why did you do it! You took my virginity!" Robin said smashing the end of his bamboo into the chest of a creature that had charged him with a huge knife.

"Robin! Are you seriously going to talk about this now! We have more important matters to consider… such as… perhaps…" Slade ducked trying to avoid another arrow, "Where things lie now between you and your team?"

"That isn't important at all! You know my loyalty is to my team I have to go back! And you have to take me!" Robin dropped to the ground and swiped the feet of a creature out from under them, then he twirled and smashed his pole on their knee, a sickening crack ran out.

"I don't have to do any such thing. We will stay here as long as I see fit, and until you turn your back on your team permanently I. SEE. FIT!"

"So that is what all of this is about!? You getting me to sleep with you and trust you so I turn my back, not only on my team and family, but on my beliefs, my heart, and my training!"

"There is always room for new training, new beliefs, and a new family." Slade punched a beast in the jaw and it's teeth shattered. The few beasts that still remained up right grabbed the beasts that had fallen and started to run off. The two humans ignored the beast's retreat and stared at each other, both where breathing heavily.

"Nothing you could ever teach me or give me could replace them…" Robin said tightening his grip on his pole.

"Oh really? The look on your face last night said differently." Slade said smiling.

Robin growled and jumped forward, he slammed his bamboo pole onto Slade's and the next thing he knew they were in a heated fight.

**A/N: So I know this took like 9 months to post the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapters wont take so long. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well one of my stories is complete; totally, it's called Family, check it out if you haven't. This is the next story I'm going to work on and finish. There are currently 23 chapters I'm thinking for this story…. God knows if that will change. Enjoy chapter 13. **

There was a lot of anger in each of Robin's strikes, his kicks and punches where quick and where obviously aimed to kill. However Slade knew Robin didn't have it in him to actually kill a human being…yet.

Slade blocked most of the attacks, every once and a while Robin would manage a small surprise attack, or change up that Slade had not caught. Which is why Slade absolutely adored the boy, not even some of his adult enemies could pull the wool over his eyes so to speak. But this BOY, this child of fifteen could surprise him.

He jumped over the boy and gently hit him with his staff of bamboo, Robin was taken by surprise and went flying forward, he stumbled but caught his balance; Robin turned around to charge Slade but was greeted by a foot. It smashed into his chest and he went flying, he hit the cliff face harder then Slade had planned and landed harshly on the ground.

"Damn." Slade said walked over dropping his staff. "Robin…" Slade said looking down at the boy who seemed to be unconscious. Slade knew better though, Robin had played unconsciousness before and Slade gotten a broken mask for that. Now that the man wasn't wearing his mask he was in no hurry to get a broken nose.

Slade stayed a few feet away, waiting for some sign of movement from the boy. Finally Robin lifted his head weakly and looked up, he met Slade's eye and for a moment didn't say a word. Then Slade fell into shock as tears forming in the boy's eyes greeted him.

"Why did you do this… any of this… you brought me here, your manipulated me, got me to trust you, and then you sleep with me to try and turn me against the ones I love… why… how could you do that… especially to a child." Robin said pulling his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on his right knee. The tears rolled down his cheeks in big fat droplets.

Slade slowly walked over and even slower knelt down next to Robin, he placed his big hand on the boy's bare back and with his other hand gently moved the boy's face to look at him.

"First off, you are more then a child, as soon as you let me have you, you left childhood behind. You are an adult now more so then you ever were. Second, I will always try to turn you from the ones you love… because…" Slade paused unsure how to tell him this; "Because I care for you, I want you to see that, and I also wish for you to see that there is always a possibility to love someone, more then you love them. It's possible to love ME in a different way then you love them. And third, I NEVER manipulated you, I asked you to trust me, as I trusted you… and you did."

Robin searched Slade's face for a sign of insincerity, but he found nothing. He was greeted by a small smirk from his enemy slash lover and Robin couldn't help but smile back. He wrapped his arms around Slade's neck and the man took the que. He picked the boy up and started to walk with him.

"It is another beautiful day in paradise… what do you say to another swim?" Slade asked.

Robin took a deep breath and smiled, "Sure, but this time, with out the pants." Robin jumped slightly when Slade burst out into laughter.

A**/n: Okay, I've narrowed it down to about 5 chapters left. Decently long but not pages upon pages.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I promised you guys a waterfall scene and I just can't get it out of my head; I see it happening... I just don't know if I can write it well.**

**Chapter 14**

Slade rested on one of the branches, which hung out over the water; he was looking at the sky. He didn't often get to enjoy the deep blues and soft white clouds that floated so easily over head. He usually was out at night and even when he was out during the day he was almost always out doing business, no time to lay around and enjoy it.

Slade lazily turned his head to see Robin diving off the top of the waterfall. He watched the boy do a very graceful flip and was not so surprised to see a perfect entrance. As the boy swam under water towards the low branch that he was laying on Slade flipped onto his belly, locked his legs around the trunk and just as Robin swam underneath Slade's hand shot in and grabbed the boy by the ankle. He yanked the boy out of the water and tossed him up into the air. In that short time Slade flipped back onto his back and waited for Robin to come down.

Robin had made a small noise that had sounded like a "WHOA!" however he landed with an, "Oomph" in Slade's arms. "Well look what just dropped in from the sky… my very own personal sex slave." Slade said chuckling.

Robin looked to Slade with an un-amused face and for a second struggled to get free.

"You're a little chili, perhaps you would like me to warm you up?" Slade ask pinching one of Robin's nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ouch! Slade knock it off!" The boy said gently pushing Slade's hand away.

"What is the point of being out here where we are free to touch each other if you don't do anything but push my hands away… I know you like them." Slade said gently rubbing his hand up the boy's stomach and chest.

"I never said I liked them… that one night was a mistake on my part…" Robin started.

"Ah…. So the kiss earlier today was a mistake too then." Slade said tracing his finger back and fourth on Robin's jaw.

"No, Yes… maybe, I don't know for sure… you make me confused sometimes…"

"How about all the time, you just won't admit it."

Robin looked to Slade and slowly ran his fingers lightly up and down the man's chest; Robin could never help but stare at him. He was the perfect specimen of manhood. Big and strong, muscular and down below he was endowed exceedingly well. Robin had thought that Slade was going to break him in half the other night.

Robin leaned down and bit Slade nipple a little harder then she should have, the man's back arched and he gasped in either surprise or ecstasy and Robin felt himself slip out of the larger man's warm grasp. He laughed as he fell back into the water, but this time he did not resurface. He stayed under and swam as far as he could before his lungs ached.

When he reached the big black rocks he crawled out and looked back at Slade who was sitting up on the tree branch, neither of them where wearing anything and it was easy to see that Slade was not only surprised and taken aback by Robin's bold behavior he had also enjoyed it far more then Robin has expected and the man was giving him a standing ovation.

Robin smiled happy with himself that he had made a point. Though what the point WAS Robin did not know. He laid down on the warm, black, smooth rock and let the sun kiss his wet and chilled skin. He was unaware that Slade was slowly and quietly sliding into the water.

**A/n: What do you think will happen next huh?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Enjoy. **

**Chapter 15 **

Robin had come very close to falling asleep, he was relaxed and warm and content and for the first time in a long time he wasn't worried about anything. Until, that is, a shadow fell onto his face and he thought clouds had rolled in. He rubbed his face with his hand and yawned and then stretched. "Slade!" He called.

"I think some clouds are coming in, we may want to head back to the house…" with a smile Robin added, "If you are a good boy maybe I will even let you take me in the shower." He hadn't called this out of course but he had said it more so to himself. Robin knew Slade would absolutely hate the idea of Robin controlling the relationship and the terms of which allowed them to fuck.

Robin waited for a response but when none came he slowly opened his eyes and was shocked and nervously surprised to see that the sun was still out, in fact there was no longer a single cloud in the sky… there was however someone blocking the sun.

"Shit." Robin said breathily.

"I wouldn't say shit if I was you…. This current situation would be an appropriate time to say… fuck…. As in I am going to FUCK you."

Robin gulped and slowly started to back up on his rump, he had crossed the line, and he could hear it in Slade's voice. This was going to hurt….

Slade's eye followed the boy as he slowly scooted back, if Robin got up to run Slade would not be happy… Slade was in no mood for a chase, the boy needed to learn to lay back and take it. The sooner he learned that rule the sooner Robin would really enjoy a good tumble.

Slade started to slowly crawl towards the boy and Robin knew it was now or never he turned over and started to scramble away, but Slade was to fast and he lunged forward and grabbed Robin by his leg.

"No no little bird… it's not a good idea to run from the cat, it will just make it want you more." Robin tried to escape, he really did, but it was to no avail. Slade got the boy underneath him and it was to Robin's dismay that he realized in turning to run he had exposed himself in the last way he should have.

Slade pulled the boy to him and he also thwarted every attempted the boy made to escape. Eventually it reached a point where Slade had both of Robin's legs pined beneath his own and he held the boy's hips with one arm and he explored the boy's ass with his other. He pinched and flicked and even bit here and there. Robin was scared and nervous but he could not ignore the small excitement growing in him.

Slade then stuck one of his fingers in his mouth and with out a single word of warning he pushed at the boy's entrance. He heard the noises Robin made and laughed to himself. He pushed his finger in deeper and deeper until he was in all the way.

"Don't you just love being so abused…." Slade said.

Robin didn't say a word, so Slade decided to lighten the mood; he withdrew his finger and stood up. Robin was no longer pinned to the spot so he tried to dash away but Slade was no fool, "No no little bird, I've already said escape is a horrible idea… I am hungry and I don't like to be kept waiting."

Slade hoisted robin up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Slade!" Robin cried. The man could hear the embarrassment in the boy's voice.

"Now now Robin, you will like this next part… I promise… it's very fulfilling."

Robin watched in worry as Slade walked along the edge of the black rocks and he was slightly surprised when Slade stopped right next to the waterfall. "This part of the falls is very exciting." Robin didn't have time to ask because Slade did a foot first entry while still holding Robin.

As Robin's head submerged below the water he was delighted and shocked to feel bubbles caressing his body all over, running up his legs and stomach and across his back and even tickling his sides. When Slade pushed up from the bottom and Robin felt his head come out of the water he took a deep breath and longed to be submerged again. It was like being in a hot tube. A very bubbly, perfectly heated hot tube.

Robin did love the feeling but he was still scared about what was to come, instantly he started to thrash and kick and punch as much as he cool. He tumbled off Slade's shoulder and into the water, his first instinct was to swim for the safety of the water fall, they had jumped in right next to it, but the majority of the bigger bubbles and the white water was off to his right. He could lose Slade easily in that. But before he could he felt two big strong hands grab him and yank him back.

He kicked but one hand grabbed his ankle just before impact, Robin fought as hard as he could, he wasn't going to be punished for what he said. Suddenly he was sitting on Slade's lap and his wrists were grabbed by one of Slade's huge hands and pinned together, Slade held them high above his head. As for Robin's legs, Slade locked them in between his own and to Robin's dismay Slade had one free hand and Robin had none.

"Now, you will relax…"

"Fuck you." Robin spat angrily as he realized the severity of the situation he was in. He was mad that Slade had gotten the upper hand so quickly, but also mad that he was getting excited.

"I wouldn't take that tone with me if I was you." Slade said in a low growl.

"I have nothing to lose! Your just going to fuck me anyway! Why should I bother trying to make things easier on you! I am going to kick and fight all the way."

To Robin's surprise however, instead of a smart ass remark Slade took his free hand and started to rub. It started at Robin's stomach, then his chest, his back and shoulders, arms upper thighs. Any place that was tender or ticklish or soft.

"Relax Robin, you are not going to get punished." Slade cooed, "Breath in… breath out… and let your body relax." Slade traced a finger down the boys chest and his belly and then straight to his groin. He messaged and groped and jerked gently.

"One more deep breath kiddo." Slade said demandingly and yet some how tenderly.

Robin complied knowing full well when Slade talked to him like that he could not resist. "I'm feeling….odd…" Robin said as he watched the colors of his surroundings swirl and mix.

"You should, there is natural enzymes in this water, as the waterfall mixes itself, it releases vapors. The vapors when in hailed through your nose or mouth…."

Robin gasped and finished, "I'm high aren't I!"

Slade nodded and gently pinched Robin's nipple. "Mmmm… that feels good." Robin cooed. "That's another benefit, the vapors can also act like morphine… but instead of just numbing you, it turns your nervous system inside out, pain equals pleasure."

Slade sat in a small rocky alcove that they were treading water by, he took Robin by his waist and pulled him close. "Take a deep breath." Robin did as he was told and Slade tipped him back gently and Robin felt the warm waters cover him and caress him. He felt Slade take hold of his waste and was suddenly pushed onto Slade's member. It slid right in easily and with almost no resistance as all.

Robin shot up out of the water and wrapped his arms around Slade's shoulders, "Oh my god."

For once Slade said nothing, Robin felt the man shaking which was the oddest sensation to him, Slade never shook, he made other shake.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Your not the only one effected by the vapors, everyone responds differently, and I just so happen to respond… like this." He said as his body shook a little stronger, it was like he had the shivers.

"So you bring people here often then?" Robin teased rocking his hips side to side, loving the feeling of Slade being inside of him.

"Not many no, you the third…"

"Who were the other two?"

"That doesn't matter…"

"Maybe it does maybe it doesn't," Robin said kissing Slade's neck. He managed to get his legs in a position were he could lift himself and he slammed down hard onto Slade which the man had not been expecting.

Robin actually managed to get a surprised gasp from Slade and the man grabbed him harshly by the waist again, "Your going to wish you hadn't done that."

"I only wish I'd done it sooner." He said smacking Slade across the face and then biting his shoulder.

"I am going to say that the vapors make you slightly more… daring."

"Fuck me bitch." Robin said in Slade's ear.

"Please note Robin, I will fuck you of course, but of my own accord, not yours orders."

"What ever you have to say to make yourself feel better."

Slade stared at the boy and decided he wasn't going to fuck Robin around this place anymore… he did like the aggressiveness' and the physicality it brought fourth in the boy, but not the back bone that seemed to have arisen.

Slade kissed the boy and prepared to fuck him hard, after all, it wasn't like anyone would see the two reverse roles, once.

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: I can't believe it took me this freaking long to finish this story. I would like to take a moment and tell you that I started this story when I was 18, and now I am happy to say I am 21. No story should ever take this long to write. I apologize to all the fans of this story, though I doubt there are many of you who are still reading. I shall try to finish this one. Enjoy! Ps I know in previous chapter I said robin was 15 but that was wrong it was suppose to be 17. So when Robin says it's been two years the math is now technically right. I apologize for breaking the 4****th**** wall of reading. **

**Chapter 16**

**Catch and release**

"So what were those animals that chased you? I mean, you told me they were the natives, but where did they come from. I've NEVER seen an animal like that before." Robin said as they bathed in the shower.

After their romp through the woods, and then their leisurely return to Baton Cove for a second heaping helping of a certain sexcapade, they had hiked back to the house and were now washing themselves of all the enzymes.

"I have two theories. One, they were government experiments gone horribly wrong and the government threw them here to get them out of the way. Or they are a species that human kind has never encountered." Slade said handing Robin the bar of soap. He had recalled previous bathing experiences with Slade and smirked at the idea of dropping the soap now.

"Hmm, the government experiment idea is pretty sweet but I would rather them be a new species. That opens up so many other doors that would be cool to explore." Robin said.

"How so?" Slade asked.

"Well think about it, if you found a new species that no one has ever seen before, especially a species that has evolved to become the hunter gatherer society AND they aren't human AND they live on Earth, who knows what else could be on this planet that we haven't found. The options if you go that route are limitless. It could help support the lost theory of Atlantis, or even give us more ideas of evolution, maybe help us rethink what WE really evolved from." Robin said rinsing his body completely clean.

"Your ideas or disturbing, I never pictured you as the explorer of life type." Slade said reaching around him to turn off the water.

Robin opened the door and stepped out, "Back when I was still at the circus I wanted to be all kinds of things…." Robin trailed off and when Slade stepped out he looked at the boy who stood only a few feet from him. He was looking at his big blue eyes in the mirror.

"What is it Robin?" Slade asked.

"It's been so long since I've seen my eyes. Almost two years exactly." Robin reached up and touched his eyebrow. It was soft and smooth and dark, just like his hair. His blue eyes were so soft and warm. He had been afraid after all those years with Batman they would be dead and cold. But no, they were just like his mothers, soft, warm, and kind.

"When the Teen Titans were formed I was afraid of them barging into my room and catching me with out it. I stopped taking it off and eventually just forgot all about it. I couldn't even feel it after awhile, I never showed them my face, after everything we have been through. None of them have seen my eyes, but you have… that just seems sick and twisted and cruel. My enemy sees my true face before my friends." Robin looked down, tears in his eyes.

With out meaning to he had betrayed them, by showing Slade first he had shown he trusted his enemy more then he trusted his own friends. He felt the now familiar big warm hands come to rest on his shoulders, "We are not enemies as long as we are on this island. As long as we are here we can be what ever we want." Slade said pulling him closer and gently messaging his shoulders.

"Why do you keep saying that? What is so special about this island?" Robin asked.

"It's something that I learned the first day I was here…when I tried to contact and talk to Wintergreen." Slade said.

"I don't understand." Robin said.

"You shouldn't understand, because I haven't explained yet and I don't think I will. I think I will let you see for yourself when the time comes." Slade said turning and walking away.

"Where is this island Slade?" Robin asked.

"Somewhere warm." Slade said pushing the boy towards the bedroom.

"No way Slade. Before we do anything else I want some food. I don't care if I have to go eat some more yellow fruit or scale a tree to get a banana I am hungry."

Slade sighed but agreed, he was hungry as well. They turned and heading down stairs to the kitchen.

OOOOOOO

Half an hour later Robin was flipping pancakes and Slade was cooking eggs and bacon. "The bacon may have been a bad idea." Slade said looking at all the grease.

"I swear you have a phobia of grease. Why do you have the bacon if you don't eat it?" Robin asked.

"I do like to entertain occasionally and I know Wintergreen loves bacon." Slade said.

"What is the deal with you and Wintergreen anyway?" Robin asked.

"He is your butler? He is your trusted adviser? I mean what's up with it?" Robin asked.

"It is complicated between Wintergreen and I, well I suppose not to complicated. He saved my life while I was in the war. And in return I saved his life and he stayed around to repay what he felt he owed." Slade said flipping the eggs with out breaking the yoke.

"Interesting… so you guys are like friends?" Robin asked.

Slade looked at him, "I suppose you could say that…" Slade stated as he removed the eggs from the heat and finished the bacon, "If I may ask Robin why are you so interested in the concept of having friends." Slade asked looking at the boy with pure curiosity.

Robin was quiet for a moment as he removed the pancakes from the heat and piled them on a plate. "Friends are important, I have had friends my whole life and they always seem to make me happy and are there when I need them." Robin said.

"They weren't there the day I kidnapped you. I mean sure, they were physically there but they didn't stop me from taking you. And after almost two and a half months they still haven't found you."

"Don't sell them short they are smart and they will find me, all they need is one little clue and then they will be on their way."

"There are no clues Robin. You jumped in the helicopter or don't you remember?" Slade asked.

Noises echoed in Robin's head, he heard the helicopter and heard the Titans screaming after him to come back and let Slade go. But Robin remember the drive he had had and the desire to finally put Slade away. It seemed like years and years ago all this had happened.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin asked as he helped Slade set the table.

"Always my beautiful bird." Slade said crossing to get some milk once the plates were in the right place.

"Was this whole entire trip to this place with me planned? Did you hope I would follow you onto the helicopter?" Robin asked.

"Previous to the helicopter I had no intention of taking you at all. I figured you would follow me and I would knock you out of the helicopter and your alien friend would come to your aid."

"So what made you decide to take me?" Robin asked setting the last two plates of food on the table.

Slade remembered back to that day and for a moment wondered if he even remembered…..

_Slade jumped for the swinging ladder, he was relieved to that Robin had fallen back, the last thing he needed was for the boy to try the same jump. It was stupid for even Slade to have tried it. Robin knew better. Slade started to climb only to almost lose his hold as the rope jerked violently to the left. _

_Slade looked down to see Robin climbing quickly up after him. Slade finished his climb and waited for the boy to enter the chopper. Finally Robin emerged having victoriously climbed the dangerous rope ladder. Slade didn't wait, he charged, and sooner then either of them thought possible the fight was over. Slade felt the helicopter start to jerk long before Robin did because he saw the grebe starbolt heading for them. He knew Wintergreen would dodge it with ease but Robin was not ready for the jolt. _

_As Robin flew back his had made a sickening crunch against the back of the wall and for a moment Slade thought the boy dead. His body had frozen and his eye stayed glued to the boy's motionless body. _

_Slade stood from his fighting position and watched a moment longer until he finally heard a noise from Robin, an almost inaudible moan over the deafening wings of the chopper. He was alive, Slade had a split second, dump him or keep him. _

_Slade used his boot to roll the boy over onto his back and saw the completely blank face of Robin, as he lay there helpless. In two years he had only grown about a foot, he was so small for his age and yet such a mighty fighter. His face had finally started to thin out and mature and his once soft skin seemed to be taking on the dry toughness that came with maturity. _

_Two years late on puberty Slade thought with a smirk, "Slade we are under heavy fire! LOSE THE BOY SO WE CAN GO!" Wintergreen hissed from the front of the chopper. _

"_We are taking him." Slade decided as he held Robin's chin between his thumb and forefinger. _

"_What?" Wintergreen cried, "But Slade!" _

"_WE ARE TAKING HIM!" Slade yelled grabbed his gun and stalking to the front of the chopper, he pushed it into Wintergreen's temple and whispered, "Or do I need to get a new pilot." _

"_Fine! Take him! But he won't ever be yours Slade and your just kidding yourself and dragging this out!" Wintergreen shifted harshly and the chopper spun to avoid another star bolt and a blast from the robotic human's sonic canon. _

"_Just fly!" Slade bit as he saw the witch float up in front of them, Wintergreen jerked the chopper to the right and Slade turned to see Robin's unconscious body sliding out the chopper door, he lunged into the back and slid across the opening of the door just in time to grab the boy's hand. He yanked him back in and strapped him down. Then he aimed his gun out the door at the witch and fired. _

Slade looked at the boy who now sat across from him, he had left out the part about shooting at Raven and about how hard his friends had fought for him.

"So you had Wintergreen drop you off here then?" Robin asked.

"Not exactly, your head injury was pretty bad so I kept you under long enough to allow it to heal, then Wintergreen flew us here, he had just flown off around the time you woke up." Slade said taking a small bite of his bacon.

"So you took me because…" Robin said waiting for Slade to finish the sentence.

"I honestly don't know WHY I took you, I just know that my gut told me too and I always follow my gut. And look where it led me." Slade said drinking his milk, he had a milk mustache and Robin laughed.

"If anyone had told me that the most hated man in my life would be sitting across from me with a milk mustache telling me his gut instincts led him to relative happiness I would have laughed so hard I passed out." Robin said taking a big bit of syrupy pancakes.

"Well your gut instincts led you to relative happiness… I mean they told you to jump after me didn't they?" Slade asked

"Honestly unrelenting aggression and the need to finally settle our score made me jump, but I am glad I did because it made me happy gut instinct or not." Robin said smiling slightly as his plate.

"My turn to ask you a question." Slade said whipping his mouth and starting in on his eggs.

"Hit me with your best shot." Robin said smugly.

"Why did you leave the Bat in the first place?" Slade asked.

Robin suddenly fell silent and his eyes grew sad, he started to nervously play with his food and for a second Slade thought he may have asked something to personal.

"This is why." Robin said pointed at a spot of skin right above his heart. Slade had noticed it before when he had been healing the back of Robin's head.

"Your scar?"

"Not just a scar, a mark, stating to Batman and to the world that I failed."

"What is it from?" Slade asked.

"It's from The Joker." Robin said putting his fork down and putting his hands in his lap.

"The Joker?" Slade asked unsure how a villain that unstable could ever land a hit like that on Robin.

"I was young and naïve and I jumped the gun. Joker saw it coming and I just wasn't fast enough. Anyway, it led Batman into all kinds of colorful worlds of denial. I was to young, not fast enough, to weak… he worried none stop. Eventually I had enough of it and left, I was determined to show him I could do it even if I had to do it with out him." Robin said.

"Well you've done a good job." Slade said eyeing the mark, if he ever saw the Joker he would have to give him a punch in the face.

"He doesn't think so. He always threatens to make me come back, that's how he you know gets things out of me or makes me listen to him. If I make one wrong move he threatens to come and get me. Like I am some child staying at a friend's house. It's pathetic."

"Well you don't have to worry about that here, stay here as long as you like." Slade said finishing his meal.

Robin was only half way done, "I do have to go back eventually Slade." Robin said.

Slade walked around the table and looked at his plate, "Full?" Slade said ignoring the comment all together.

"Yes, for now, I can save the rest for whoa!" Robin said as Slade picked him up and carried him up the stairs, "Hey, not on a full stomach!" Robin protested.

"No choice." Slade said throwing him onto the bed and then walking over to shut the door.

Robin blushed, this was still all so new for him. He backed up a little as Slade sat down next to him on the bed.

"Still nervous? Really? I already deflowered you, it isn't like you have much to protect." Slade said

Robin eyed him warily and said, "It's not the whole virgin thing I am thinking about, it's the whole pain thing." Robin said.

"We didn't have a problem at the water falls." Slade said suddenly crawling towards him. Robin backed up slowly, "There were chemicals in the water… I was drugged beyond my own rational sense."

"Well let me take you passed your rational sense again, this time with out the waterfall." Slade said, he reached out and took hold of Robin's arm. He pulled him closer and kissed him on the shoulder, "I can do it slow, nice and slow and soft. I can make you beg for more if you want. I can give you anything you want." Slade said laying Robin down and spreading Robin's legs with his knees.

Robin felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt like he may scream. He was half way between excitement and horror. Was it going to hurt as bad as the first time or would it be okay.

Slade reached into the bedside table and pulled out a slim blue bottle, "Lube?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Of course, what else?" Slade replied opening the top and pouring some into his hand. He stroked his length a few times with the covered hand and then reached forward and started to cover Robin's ass.

"God, I don't know if I can do this again." Robin panted, his hands were balled into fists and they clung to the sheets.

"Well I know I can so you are shit out of luck." Slade came forward and placed the head of his cock right at Robin's entrance.

"Remember, relax and don't fight it. Let me in." Slade asked slowly pushing forward. Robin took a deep breath of air as he felt the thick shaft press into him. "Shit." He said feeling a little bit of pain at being stretched again.

"Relax." Slade whispered into his ear, Robin closed his eyes and physically tried to make himself relax, Slade felt Robin relax and was pleased, "Good boy." He said as he pushed in further. It was horribly slow, inch-by-inch until he was in all the way and Robin felt like he was a pig on a roaster. Impaled and unable to move Robin tried to imagine that this type of this was normal. That no one at home would be shocked if he and Slade came home together, like this.

Not like this as in Slade inside Robin, but like this as in a couple. Robin mentally laughed at the idea of him and Slade as a couple. Right, going to movies, and on romantic dates, Slade would be the man which means Robin would have to be the girl and that was something Robin was NOT into. They would BOTH be the man or fight for dominance when ever possible.

Suddenly Slade withdrew and slowly pushed back in again, Robin moaned in surprise and felt his own cock harden.

"God Slade… shit." Robin found he was only able to mumble curse words as the activity continued, curse words and Slade's name. It was annoying but enjoyable. Robin felt like he might come, but it was to soon!

"God I AM SO CLOSE!" Robin said digging his nails into Slade's back.

"Already?" Slade asked.

"Uh huh." Robin said biting his shoulder.

"Don't cum until I tell you too or I will continue to fuck you for the next hour." Slade said.

Robin couldn't handle that, he felt Slade start to speed up, and soon the man was slamming into him like there was never going to be another tomorrow.

"IM SO CLOSE!" Robin screamed.

"WAIT!" Slade ordered as he shoved himself as deep into Robin as he could.

"I CAN'T!" Robin cried as he felt the pressure from Slade's cock, he flew into orgasm and felt himself cumming, wave after wave. Slade felt Robin's ass tighten around his cock and he lost himself too. He spilled into Robin and grabbed the boy by his hips shoving as deep as he could and filling him as full as possible.

Robin gritted his teeth at the feeling of being full beyond capacity and loved every second of it. Slade slowly pulled out and laid down next to him. "No complaints about the full stomach right?" Slade asked.

"None." Robin said as he passed out, the last thing he heard was Slade chuckling.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this story took to long to repost! I will try to finish it asap! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As some of you are aware I am taking all the stories I haven't finished and I am attempting to complete them one at a time so that in the next few months I can attempt to start some new stories. Well this story is the next one on my list of stories to finish. So those of you who are a fan of this story you are in luck. So enjoy the next few chapters because this story doesn't have much left to it. **

**Chapter 17 **

**Back into the jungle**

Robin had been enjoying his time with Slade more so then he wanted to admit. The man was his enemy, and had for a long time been the monster of his dreams. In less then 6 months however the man had broken down Robin's walls, and all the damage that the man had created in the boy had been undone and forgiven in a matter of hours.

He sat on the edge of a cliff out behind the house and dangled his feet, now that he was better and now that he was healthy perhaps he should go out into the jungle for a bit and see how long it would take Slade to notice his disappearance.

After breakfast they had had a wonderful hour of sex and napping and then Slade had pardoned himself from Robin's sleeping side to go and do work. He had been in the basement most of the day, which had given Robin a chance to relax and think.

The very first day he was awake on this island, he was stripped of his clothes and weapons and thrown down into a mud puddle, and the man he now shared a bed with threatened Robin with death.

It all seemed so long ago, and yet it had only been a few months. He looked to the large open sky above him and breathed in deep the air around him. He missed his friends, and he missed the tower, but he also knew that talking Slade into letting him go back was pointless.

The man thought Robin as his own, he thought the boy his trophy and prize. Could the man actually ever care for him as more? Robin wasn't sure, there was still more to the man then Robin was aware of. His entire past, where he came from, what he did before villainy, what made him evil, how he lost his eye, it was all a mystery.

Robin wanted to know, but he also wasn't sure that the man would tell him anything. Then again, what did he have to lose? Slade himself said that if Robin ever left the island the secrets they spoke here would die with them.

Perhaps Robin could get Slade to talk, and then he could get off the island. But how? He had no means of communication. If he were to get off this island he would have to do it himself. Maybe build a boat or… HIS BELT! Robin suddenly thought.

Slade had taken his belt, that meant that it was still somewhere in the house. Maybe in the basement, all he would have to do is get down there with out Slade knowing, grab his belt with his communicator in it and hope to God it had signal way out here.

Robin could seduce Slade, possibly ware the man down, talk to him and get him to go to sleep. Then when the man was out like a light Robin could sneak down, grab some provisions, and then find his belt. Once he did he would S.O.S his team and then run into the jungle, find a beach, light a huge fire….

What if Slade found him before he could reach the beach? What if Robin made it to the beach only to find out that his team couldn't find the island? What if his team couldn't find him and then Slade did find him? How mad would the man be?

So many questions, and what if's, it was almost seeming like it would be a waste of time. Robin should start by talking to Slade and then if the man gave him no sign of taking him home then he would come back to this very cliff and think some more on how to escape.

Page Break

Slade sat in his work chair in the basement; he was leaning back and resting his eyes. He was used to staring at a computer screen for hours most of the time. But it had been a long time since he had done this type of work and he was beginning to tire.

Suddenly he heard a noise and looked over to see Robin walking down in nothing but jeans, his hips bones slightly visible above the waist of the pants. His blue eyes looked nervously at Slade as he shuffled forward, a blanket in his hands, which were behind his back. The blue blanket dragged on the floor and for a split second Slade thought of his sons after they would have one of their bad dreams.

"Slade? Are you busy?" Robin asked in an anxious voice.

"I was, but not now, I am resting at the current moment. What is it?" his voice was kind and even, but he still saw Robin tense a little. The boy seemed more apprehensive then normal. Perhaps Slade had left him alone to long, this whole ordeal was a lot to adjust to.

"I just wanted to talk to you… about things." Robin said timidly as he finally came to stand next to Slade.

If nothing else, the boy was cute in his state of hesitance, "What would you like to talk about my bird?" Slade asked as he scooped the boy up and brought him on to his lap.

"About you mostly." Robin said.

"Me? Why me? Why not you?" Slade was being coy and he knew it, but he saw no other way to relax the boy other then offer some silliness to the situation. He bent down and nibbled the boy's neck and kissed his shoulder and over all loved the boy's skin into submission.

"What made you become evil?" Robin asked between soft gasps.

Slade froze and pulled back, he looked into the boy's eyes and stared, he said nothing for a long time. Robin moved in an uncomfortable way and Slade was finally was able to wrap his mind around the question.

"What made me become… evil?" Slade asked just to make sure he understood the question.

"Yeah, I mean, most people don't become a bad guy by simply waking up and saying _I wanna be evil.._,"

"Oh, you mean what made me become a villain?" Slade questioned.

"Yeah, same thing right?"

"Well, not necessarily, I don't consider myself evil. A villain yes, a psycho maybe… but evil…."

"You kill people, you hurt people, and you try to take over the world that is pretty evil." Robin said.

"Not evil if you really think about it. When I kill people it is on contract, and though I will not claim to you that taking a life for money is exactly a good deed, the people I usually kill aren't very nice. Usually they are mean, thus why people want them dead."

"So you only kill other villains?"

"You can hardly consider them villains so much as dictators, tyrants, satin worshipers, murderers, kidnappers, religious leaders, and politicians."

"Well I can't say that the religious leader can be considered a bad person I agree that all politicians should die, but you've cunningly changed the subject, what MADE you become who you are now?"

"Clever boy, I suppose I can tell you since you won't be telling anyone else. Nothing really made me become a villain. I was in the military for a long time. Eventually I moved up through the ranks and ultimately was honorably discharged and took up assassination as a job on the side. After awhile I really started to enjoy it and never quiet." Slade said.

"Why do you enjoy it so much?" Robin asked.

"The challenge of course. Though I am sure you would never understand since you have never done this type of work. But tracking your hit, figuring out who they are, learning their schedule, waiting in the shadows and then finally getting to strike and then the thrill of making a clean get away, it's all very addicting. It is hard to walk away from this type of work, it's the only thing anymore that really challenges me."

"What about me, I challenge you."

"Correction, you used to challenge me. Now you are mine, there for you no longer challenge me. I have you, I own you little bird."

Robin forced himself up quickly and gave him an angry glare, "I am my own person, and no one owns me thank you."

"You are mine, you lost the challenge I gave you." Slade said standing.

"I can still challenge you! Besides that wasn't fair. You put me on an island I've never been on, and left me out there for months… I almost starved to death, could have possibly become a paraplegic, and then you nurse me back to health to have sex with me. I don't think that was a fair game you MADE me play."

"But are you complaining now?" Slade said walking up to Robin, he lifted the boy up and gently started kissing his neck.

Robin looked around the room; he needed to locate his belt. Slade turned slightly and Robin saw it. It was hanging on the wall to his left. He had to distract Slade.

"What happened to your eye?" Once again Slade froze in mid-kiss as Robin nervously waited.

Slade pulled away and let him slide down to a standing position, "Why the sudden curiosity in me and mine?

"I've known of you for a long time Slade. You made me painfully aware your existence. I know you are a villain, that you've killed, that you love money and power. That somewhere between Trigon and now you started to gain an interest in me that I never would have expected. And it seems, you know everything there is to know about me. I still know nothing about you. You want me to stay, you want to keep me here with you for God knows how long and you expect me to be okay with knowing nothing about you?"

Slade stared at him and then sighed rubbing his eyes with his thumb or forefinger, "I have not told you anything about me because you do not need to know anything about me. Nothing that has been in my past will benefit you. It won't help you in this current situation. The only thing you really need to know is that I am a man, and when I want something, I get it."

Robin didn't know what to say to this, it was true, just about every time Slade had ever gone after anything he had gotten what he wanted. One the few occasions he didn't get it, he still managed to make those who stood in his way miserable.

The man was a riddle wrapped in an enigma and tied with a mysterious ribbon. Robin was tempted to stay with him for the sole fact of trying to unwrap this Pandora's box that was Slade. But did he really have time?

His team was worried sick; Batman was probably curious why he hadn't checked in. Who knows how his team was fairing with out his leadership, he had faith that they would hold together until his return but in all honesty he had no clue how long his time away would be.

Robin knew what he had to do, but he wasn't looking forward to it, not at all. Robin sighed and turned as if to go. As he walked he counted his steps. Three, four, five and then he spun and threw a punch.

Slade stepped back like he had been expecting it, Robin didn't mind he just needed to get Slade to throw him. He spun and threw his leg out and Slade caught it and whipped him around and Robin slammed into the wall.

"Alright, fine, be that way!" Robin yelled faking anger. "See if I care! I am going for a run too cool off you ass hole. I will be back in an hour."

"Half hour…" Slade said watching him slowly walk by. The boy walked up the stairs and Slade heard the door slam in aggression. He shook his head and wondered if Robin was finally having hormonal imbalances. He sat down and leaned his head back.

Perhaps he should tell the boy more about himself. It was only fair; he did know everything about the boy. Well, almost everything. Things were getting to shaky, something was off about Robin.

The boy had a short temper but he rarely just snapped like that, it was almost like he had….

Slade's eyes caught the empty hook on the wall and he jumped up… the boy had planned that fight. Slade took off up the stairs after his trophy that was probably half way across the jungle.

**A/N: I am so happy with this chapter. I think it is the beginning of the end. There will be one more slash scene for those who are interested in only that lol. Can't wait to post the next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay here we go, we are diving into the last bit of the story, let's hope I can bring this around and finish in record time. **

**Chapter 18 **

**Cat and Mouse 2**

Robin ran faster then he ever had in his entire life, he jumped over fallen trees, and leapt over a large gorge. He had to put as much distance between him and Slade as he could.

He was sure any minute he would hear the man clawing through the jungle after him, but if he could just get to the river.

Suddenly a tree beside him exploded and Robin went flying forward and was slammed into a rock by the force of the explosion. He looked up thankful that the tree had not shoved its splintered shards through his torso.

He saw Slade standing on top of the ridge he had just descended. The man was very close, but it would take him at least five minutes to get down and then negotiate the gorge. Robin wrapped his belt around his waist as Slade slowly lowered his laser gun that he was holding.

"So we are using weapons now?" Robin called with a smart-ass tone.

He turned and fled before Slade could say anything or take another shot. He was going to win this time; Slade was not going to stand in his way. And no matter how lonely or desperate Robin got he would not cave to his desire and sleep with that man again.

"ROBIN!" The roar of Slade's angry voice rang through out the jungle and Robin suddenly wondered whether this had been a good plan or not.

He pulled a thin cable with a hook at the end out of his belt and started to swing it around and around as he ran. He swung it up and it latched around a tree branch. He pulled himself up quick and then hauled the cable up and replaced it in his belt.

He pushed himself back against the tree's thick trunk when he saw Slade emerge from the bushes.

"ROBIN!" He yelled, the boy could see the sheer anger and seething hatred on his face. For the first time in years Robin feared for his life is this man caught him. Suddenly Robin heard a noise on the horizon and looked.

A chopper!

Robin gasped and then covered his mouth with this hand, he looked down and he locked eyes with the man who was chasing him.

The boy couldn't move, in that one lone stare he felt all of Slade's anger and frustration and agitation blowing up around him. If the man got a hold of him he was skinned.

They both looked at the chopper, which flew overhead, and then Robin looked back down towards Slade and they both in that instant knew what the other was thinking.

Who would get there first?

Robin bolted through the treetops just as Slade turned and kicked up dirt on the ground. They raced like they never had before, Slade running to stop his rightfully earned trophy from escaping and Robin for his freedom.

It was neck and neck the whole way but one thing Slade had forgotten about was not only the gorge but also the ridge. Robin was already up in a tree; he jumped from a branch to the top of the ridge completely surpassing the gorge.

Slade was forced to find the narrow area of the gorge to jump and then he had a five-minute climb. Robin was on the ground running as soon as he hit the ground from the trees.

As he flew through the jungle his heart pounded, his legs grew weak. He felt like at any moment he may pass out from fatigue. He hadn't moved like this in almost three months. His heart was pounding in his head and he wasn't sure he was going to make it. But something pushed him forward.

As he reached the crest of the hill he felt the wind from the chopper pushing at him. A man in a white suit was stepping out, he turned and looked in Robin's direction and surprise crossed his face.

Robin almost smirked at the thought of what the man must be seeing. A half naked boy in jeans with a bright yellow belt who was dirty and sweaty running at him with big deer in the head lights eyes sprinting like this was his last chance.

It was his last chance, and he would make it, no one, not even Wintergreen or Slade would stand in his way. That's right, the old man's name was Wintergreen. Robin was less then ten feet from the man and he lunged.

There was a popping sound and then a sharp pain in his right arm. His whole body jerked as he fell short of Wintergreen by less then two feet. His arm was reaching for the man's shoes in a frozen state of agony. His head turned with a very sharp jerk to his air here he saw a dark protruding from his skin.

His world started to spin and he saw the dark form appear from the jungle, "No." he whispered so quietly he himself almost couldn't hear it.

"Will… go in the house… now." Robin couldn't move, he couldn't turn his head, he felt like he was melting into the ground. He heard somewhere in the dark distance a door open and close and then felt a large hand wrap around his throat.

He was pulled up and hung like a dead animal in Slade's all to dangerous grasp.

"So… back at square one. The irony of this isn't that you tried to run after I finally allowed you to have a little trust. The irony is the fact that I just shot you with a stun dart that was made using the juices of that wonderful yellow fruit that you are all to familiar with. And though I loved our little romp through the jungle… it seems that some punishment is in order… enjoy your little nap because when you wake up… you won't like what I have in store for you."

Page Break

William Wintergreen sat on the white couch and looked through the newspapers, the Titans still had no hint on where their leader might be, and they were sure getting antsy.

William looked up with an un-amused face when Slade walked through the door carrying a limp looking Robin.

"You know, shooting him like that won't get you very far."

"He was going to attack you and steal the chopper, I don't know about you but being stuck on this island for the rest of my life is NOT something I am particularly interested in experiencing. Especially with the neighbors and the storm seasons."

"I thought you were going to exterminate those native…. Things…. last month."

"Change of mind I suppose…. Robin made a few very valid points about their existence and I feel I should look further into their being before I decide whether I should end them."

"Yes, about the boy… what are your plans?"

"He has behaved very erratically… I feel some form of punishment is in order. I just don't know what."

"Before you decide to kill him or punish him, I think you should take into consideration the fact that you not only pulled this kidnapping plan of yours out of your ass, but also took him away from his friends, hunted him like an animal as well as decided that debauchery was your current national pass time. He is sure to be confused and hurt and scared… not to mention pissed off and angry at you. I suggest what ever the punishment is you either do one of two things."

"And what is that my oh so pious friend?"

"Either make it so painful he will never disobey you again, which would probably include leaving scars on that beautiful body of his, or you make it so amorous that he won't be able to leave you ever again even if he wanted to."

"Interesting ideas."

"I suggest the latter since the boy seems to thrive on acts that are selfless, humorous, or vivacious. He seems to have a thing for matters of the heart."

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite butler?" Slade said slowly walking up the steps.

"You could stand to mention it more." And with that William went back to reading his paper.

**A/N: Oh so! What could Slade's plans possibly be? What could his punishment be? Next to chapters will fill you all in. And then this story will have come to an end. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Enjoy it! **

**Chapter 19 **

** Crime and Punishment**

Robin's head was filled with blurry images, he felt like he had just woken up for the first time in his life. He was exhausted, his head throbbed, every muscle ached, and he was immobile.

Eventually he opened his eyes very slowly, a dark bedroom greeted him at first. Ever so slowly his blurry vision cleared and he became aware of where he was. The all to familiar site of his bedroom brought him fully back to reality.

It was his old bedroom, the one in Slade's hilltop manor.

Obviously his brilliant escape hadn't been that brilliant after all. It had just been a rough plan initially, and though Robin had had no clue what he had actually planned to do once he was in the jungle he was disappointed in himself. Hadn't he boasted so stupidly to Slade that he could still be a challenge for the man?

Now look at him, stripped naked… again… and tied to a bed.

WHAT!

Robin anxiously pulled at his arms but they did not budge. He was indeed tied to the bed with some form of very strong cloth. He went to kick his legs up so he could try to use leverage to pull himself free but he soon found his ankles were in the same predicament.

"Fuck!" Robin yelled.

"Language please." The smooth voice said, Robin scanned the room and eventually came to rest on the French doors. They were open and a warm night breeze blew in and tickled his skin. Robin could see the half moon resting perfectly in the center of the open doors.

It would have been beautiful and romantic if not for the large, dark, and scary presence of the man who had just emerged in the doorway.

Robin said nothing, he refused to speak, and he didn't know what he would say anyway. His best bet would be to remain silent as long as his pride and his mouth would allow.

"You know, you've only been here… in this house for about two weeks… give or take a day. On this island is one of the few places I have a hard time keeping track of the days. If there were ever a place that I would retire to it would be here. Isolated, warm, beautiful."

Robin waited for him to go on but he did not for a long time. Robin lay there in silence as the man gazed out over the ocean. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or touched. The idea of Slade retiring was humorous, but the idea of the man being mad at Robin terrified him. Especially in his current problem of being trapped.

Slade finally entered the room and came to sit on the edge of the bed next to Robin. He ran his finger very slowly from the boy's belly button up to his collarbone and then ran his finger back and fourth.

The motion was meant to be tender Robin supposed but it just felt like the calm before the storm.

"If you are going to hurt me… do it now… get it over with." Robin said softly and in a defiant tone.

Slade chuckled, "I thought about it you know… I really did… punishing you in a way that would make you fear me, fear disobeying me. Make you WANT to stay and please me just to keep from getting hurt again… but what would it really accomplish? I want you as my lover, not my sex slave. I want you to want to be with me… I don't want you to fear me." Slade reached up and stroked Robin's cheek with a tender motion.

"What about the bonds?" Robin said pulling at his arms and legs.

"Honestly, I didn't know when you would wake up. You healed rather fast after eating that fruit. I had no clue how long the dart would keep you under. I had to leave the island for a few hours and on the off chance you woke up before I could come back and talk to you I didn't want to take the chance of you running off again. At least not before we could take some time to clarify a few things."

"Clarify what?" Robin asked.

Slade curled a piece of Robin's hair around his fingers and sighed, "About me… I haven't been honest with you… there is too much about my past to tell you in one sitting but I can start with this… I had a family."

Robin froze at the suddenly admittance, "What?" he asked breathlessly.

"After I left the army… I started a family. I had a wife… her name was Addie. She was the most beautiful and intelligent woman I had ever met. We met in the army actually; she was my combat instructor for awhile. We ended up having two children, two boys named Grant and Joey. And they were just like her. And I dare say I loved them more then I had ever loved anyone in my life."

Robin didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, and didn't know how to feel. Slade had not only had a family but he had been a father. Slade knew the joys of having a family just like Robin did. The man had been happy once.

"You…were happy?" Robin asked.

"Yes… I was very happy… but just like everything else in my life… I ruined it."

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"That doesn't matter…" Slade started.

"It does!" Robin insisted.

Slade stood and rubbed his hands through his hair, "My eldest son Grant… he wanted to be just like me. He tried to do anything I did and often times I wondered if he would be the one to follow in my footsteps."

"What happened to him?" Robin asked completely lost in the story.

"He died… a very horrible death. My younger son Joey… had his throat sliced open and he lost his voice. He is a mute now… though I never see him. Their mother is the reason I no longer have my eye. She shot my eye out with a gun when she learned that my line of work had got one of our children killed and the other mutilated. She took Joey and I haven't seen her of my remaining son since." Slade was looking out at the sky and admired the moon and it's glowing aura.

"Untie me." Robin said softly. Slade turned and walked over to the bed, perhaps this was going to go smoother then he had expected. He sat down again next to Robin and slowly untied his wrists and ankles.

Robin sat up and stared into the face of the man who used to give him nightmares. He put his hands on the man's face who closed his eye and leaned into the boy's hand.

"Why did you finally decide to tell me?" Robin asked kindly.

"I realized that maybe if I had been more open with you you wouldn't have ran. Or at least you would have felt more comfortable with telling me that you wanted to leave. I never said you couldn't you know. It isn't like I can stay on this island forever either. I have business and other things to take care of back in civilization. But I knew out here on this island we would have nothing and no one to keep us from being truthful with each other. Nothing to keep us from showing our true colors. Sadly after all these years of isolation and secrecy I almost messed up my own plan."

Robin looked into the man's grey eye and sighed, "What do you know about me… I mean before I became Robin?" Robin asked.

"I know that your parents were murdered and that the Bat took you in. I never searched much further then that because I didn't need to."

"You know where I came from though? Who my parents were?"

"Yes." Slade said.

"Then you really do know everything about me… I was from the circus… my parents were killed by Tony Zucco… over some stupid protection money Mr. Haley wouldn't pay him. Their lines were cut and I watched them fall all the way down…when they hit the floor I think my mind went blank. Tony Zucco is the only man I ever came close to killing. It's the only time I ever really went across that line. Bruce pulled me back… saved me from myself and from my anger and hate."

The two sat in silence and Slade stood once again in an attempt to shake from him the emotions he wasn't supposed to be feeling.

"It seems a hero or villain does not need much to set them on their path." Slade said.

Robin stood and crossed to the large figure by the doors, he took hold of the man's hand and wrapped them around him. Robin leaned up and kissed the man on the lips.

Slade pulled back a moment and said softly, "Don't start something you won't finish."

"I will finish… and so will you." Robin rubbed his hands up the man's chest.

"You are mine now, whether you stay with me or not." Slade said lifting the boy up and spinning to pin him against the door's frame.

"You can try to keep me but you won't ever be able cage me. I am my own person, my body might be yours now, but my mind and spirit, those are for no one but me."

"I suppose I can learn to live with that." Robin said as he kissed the man again.

Slade moved him to the bed and laid the boy down gently, "This will be our last night together in this bed, our last night in the jungle. How do you want it?" Slade asked, Robin was surprised the man even bothered to ask.

"Slow and gentle to start… after that we will figure something out." Robin said as the man slowly slid off the boy's pants.

Robin sat up and started to remove the man's shirt with slow and trembling hands. "You still shake when we do this." Slade said with a smirk.

"It's from the excitement… not the fear." Robin said reaching the last button.

"But there still is fear isn't there?"

"Yes." Robin said not making eye contact; it was hard for him to admit that on some level he still did fear the man.

"Will you ever not fear me?"

"Will you ever trust me?" Robin replied with another question.

Silence followed as the boy gently removed the shirt from the large man's shoulders, "In time I suppose I could… but it wouldn't be easy since you always try to play the hero."

"Then I suppose some day maybe I could replace my fear of you with something else… if things ever go any further then just sex."

"What else is there besides sex?" Slade said smirking as he removed his own pants and boxers.

"There is love I guess." Robin said softly, Slade turned and looked at the boy's sad eyes. He was looking down at his hands, which rested lifelessly on the mattress.

"Let's not think of it tonight. Instead let's focus on our final time together before we both go back to civilization." Robin looked up at him and suddenly he regretted ever trying to escape from this man.

Slade sat down across from him and pulled the boy onto his lap, Robin wrapped his legs around Slade's back and put his hands on Slade's big thick shoulders. Slade pulled a small vile of lube from his pants, which were strewn across the bed. He prepped Robin quickly and silently and when he felt like the boy was ready Slade guided the young boy towards his erect member.

"Remember, soft and slow to start." Robin whispered.

"As you wish." Slade whispered into the boy's eye as he gently brought the boy down on his member.

Robin laid his head against the man's shoulder and bit his lip, he tried to relax and allow it to happen because he wanted it to happen. He wanted this man to be in him one more time before he had to become Robin again. Before there small peaceful truth had to once again fly off the handled into an angry rivalry.

Slade slid in slowly inch-by-inch and felt Robin's heat wrap around his stiff shaft. He was using every ounce of strength he had to keep from pounding the tar out of the boy, in the end it would all be worth it. Robin bit Slade's shoulder in an attempt to keep from moaning to loud but Slade whispered to him, "No, I want to hear you moan." Robin released his deathly hold and allowed the soft noise to escape over his now swollen lip.

Slade took Robin by the hips and very slowly started to move the boy up and down, "Oh God." Robin whispered.

"No, it's just me." Slade teased in a soothing voice. Robin rubbed his hands up and down the man's back as Slade kept the raw act they were performing at a slow and even pace.

"You know Robin… my beautiful little Robin, it's hard work keeping myself from drilling into you, but I have a feeling this orgasm will be better then any I have ever had."

Robin gasped slightly and dug his nails into Slade's skin, the man tensed and dropped Robin so that his ass smacked against the man's legs. Robin's back stiffened and he felt like he might be on the edge.

"Again." Robin whispered with an airy voice.

Slade complied and lift Robin up only to let him drop back down with a quick smack. The boy moaned loudly this time bite Slade's neck.

"If you mark me I get to mark you back." Slade whispered.

"Then do it." Robin bite back in almost a challenging way. Slade changed positions so Robin was on his back; he lay down on top of the boy and rested his head in the nape of the boy's neck. He started to very slowly pump in and out. He felt Robin reacting as well and turned to face the boy's ear.

"Take hold of yourself, I want you to jerk off to me fucking you."

And just like that the few moments of slow paced lovemaking were over and they were back to their own savagery. Robin complied, all to ready to feel the pleasure flood his body. He played and fondled himself as the large beast above him took him over and over.

"You're always to tight." Slade hissed and Robin smiled.

They had to have fucked for a least a good twenty minutes before Slade lifted his hips and directly stroked Robin's prostate with the head of his length.

Robin's back arched and he barreled through the climax like a cheetah ripping through the plains of Africa after his meal. He felt Slade shove himself in all the way and they came simultaneously. Robin felt Slade fill him with his hot seed and Slade felt Robin's tightness convulsing around his huge length. They stayed frozen in that position for a long time.

Eventually they collapsed next to each other and breathed in deep the smell of their work, sex, sweat, and no regret. It was the best thing Robin had ever smelled or experienced.

Slade pulled Robin into his side and as the boy drifted off into sleep Slade whispered to him, "You are my little Robin aren't you?"

The boy nodded his head sleepily and then passed into the world of dreams that always seemed to bubble just below his subconscious. Slade, satisfied with how things turned out had no fear of going back to the city. Even if he didn't see Robin again for months or even years… he had a part of the boy no one else ever would and it belonged only to him.

**A/N: Okay! The next chapter is the final chapter so if anyone is in to much despair don't be. If I can get the rest of my stories caught up and or finished I plan to make a sequel. So one more chappy! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This has been such a fun story! I am sad it is over, but like I said in the last A/N I may make a sequel if I can catch the rest of my stories up. It's so weird doing the good author thing and keeping up with my writing. I normally can't write this much… I usually get blocks and never finish things. I guess this site is doing one of its many jobs and teaching me about deadlines. Any way, please enjoy the last chapter and thank you all for being so very merciful and patient with me while this took over three years to finish! Much loves to you the loyal reader! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 20 **

**The Final Frontier**

Robin had been back in Jump City with the Teen Titans for about one month. He had concocted some story with Slade about being tortured and held captive. He really didn't remember what he had said because he had been in a daze. It had dropped Slade and Wintergreen off at Slade's haunt and taken the chopper much to Wintergreen's dismay.

He had done a pretty convincing crash landing in the bay and managed to tear up his costume enough to make it look like he would have been kept in a tortuous hell for almost three months. Robin and Slade had spared rather obnoxiously the day prior to Robin leaving so that it appeared he had had to fight his way out of Slade's cruel grasp.

The Team bought it, ignoring whatever loop holes they may have noticed do to the fact that their leader had been returned.

The odd thing about the entire situation was when Cyborg had asked Robin where on Earth had Slade been keeping him Robin had found himself unable to answer. No matter what he tried, paper and pen, sign language, verbal, he was unable to inform his friends of his location or any of the things that had happened while he was away.

Words from Slade echoed in his head, "_Nothing that happens in this place will ever be discovered." _

Perhaps that is what Slade had meant because his own team could have attempted to beat it out of him and he wouldn't have been able to talk. Perhaps it was part of the islands natural aura, or perhaps there was more about that island then either Slade or Robin understood.

After a week of relaxing and not being allowed to go on outings in order to "heal" from his horrible adventure Robin was out on the town and had been for about a month. The city was relieved to see the team reunited and Robin was glad he was back.

Slade had not crossed his mind for a few good weeks as he slowly fell back into the routine of things.

Until one night….

"TITANS GO!" Robin said as they team chased the thieves who were running from the jewelry store. The Titans split up and Robin took to the roofs in an attempt to spot the thieves from a distance.

He was stopped in his tracks when he found a Slade bot standing in his way. He stared at it in shock and it motioned for him to follow. Robin looked all around for any sign of his team and then followed the robot into the shadows.

"It's been awhile." Robin heard the voice echo around him.

He was on the outskirts of the city, on the edge of the large forest that had often been his place of escape.

"Only a month." Robin said.

"Miss me?" the voice cooed.

"Depends what you mean by miss you… do I miss you terrorizing my city… no… do I miss you and me…. yes." Robin admitted with a blush.

"Come into the shadows, you are like a neon light in the dark." Slade barked in annoyance.

Robin debated a moment; his team was probably wondering where he was. He glanced back at the city and saw a giant explosion on the Far East side. He turned to run for it but stopped when he heard Slade whisper his name, "Richard."

His footing haltered and he turned back to the darkness, "Come to me." Robin didn't want to comply, he wasn't a dog, but some how his feet turned him around and he moved into the darkness and waited. In this spot no one would be able to see him unless they were right on the outskirts of the woods.

Before he could even look around he felt two large hands take hold of him and push him up against a giant tree.

"It's been too long since I last had the chance to take you."

"Slade I can't… not tonight… my friends need me."

"Your friends are going to have to wait… I need you right now and you need me. A whole month with out any attention. You must be dying."

"I managed just find before you kidnapped me… I can manage now too." Robin said in anger.

"I doubt it… you already admitted that you missed me my young bird… you can't deny things you've already said. But I want you to tell me how much you missed our little sessions."

"Slade… I really have to go…" Robin said.

"You're playing hard to get. Very well I like a challenge… I will let you go but first I demand at least some form of satisfaction."

Robin was trying so hard to keep himself from falling into the old routine. There was no playing coy now he was back in the real world. Slade would take him down to easy if he just gave in the instant he saw the man.

Slade clicked his mask off and leaned in, Robin turned his head slightly and sighed, "If I give you a kiss will you let me go?"

"On one condition." Slade said in a stubborn tone.

"Fine what's the condition then?"

"I will let you escape from me with just a kiss if you promise to meet me after your little mission with your friends is over."

Robin bit his lip and debated… would he be able to get away? How suspicious would they be? He could always sneak out and hope that no villains acted up later tonight. What choice did he have? It was either take the kiss and try to meet him later, or get fucked up against a pretty pine.

Robin turned and gave the man a smirk, which he could tell threw the man for a loop.

"Fine… kiss me now fuck me later… but I want to make sure you understand you won't get your way every time."

"Of course not… just tonight." Slade said with a humorous gleam in his eyes.

Slade leaned in and kissed Robin with a passion that knocked the boy's boots clean off. Robin couldn't believe the amount of passion, and possession, and dominance and tenderness that could all go into one little kiss.

When Slade pulled away Robin's head swam and his lips tingled and his groin had swollen to a rather large size. Slade let him down and he wobbled as he stood, "Be at the drop off point tonight at one am… I suggest you drink some caffeine because I want you lively and ready and raring to go." Slade smacked Robin on the butt as he rushed off towards the city.

"Tonight young bird you are mine once again." And with that said Slade slipped into the shadows.

**THE END **

**A/N: And with that the story has finally come to and end. I have finished yet another story as I had promised all my readers. Which story is next I am not sure but soon one of my stories will be updated and that will be the next one I have chosen to finish. **

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews, patients, and loyalty. I hope you enjoyed it and will read more. I plan to be doing another Slash soon. Keep your eyes open. **


End file.
